


In Pursuit of Normal

by purplejellosg1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Goa'uld (Stargate), Kissing, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Randomness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rewritten Scene, Romance, Uneasy Allies, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejellosg1/pseuds/purplejellosg1
Summary: Chimera; a thing which is hoped for but is illusory or impossible to achieve. Sam hoped for a normal life but is normal achievable for a woman who saves the world for a living?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Pete Shanahan
Comments: 302
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

#

He couldn't get her humming out of his head. He heard it as he left the SGC, glad there wasn't a repeat of that morning's awkward encounter in the elevator but strangely disappointed there wasn't as well.

It distracted him, the humming – and the thought of why she was humming – so much so that he hadn't realised he'd driven to her house until he was pulling up behind her silver Volvo. Jack sat in his truck, watching the house, wondering if she was in, wondering if she was alone if she was.

As the memory of their conversation came back to him again – and that damn song he couldn't identify started to play in his head – he made his decision and got out of the truck.

What he was going to say was still a mystery to him; all he knew is that he needed to see her, needed to speak to her… about something.

His first knock when unanswered, but he could vaguely hear the sound of a hairdryer through the door so waited and knocked again when the sound stopped. It wasn't a good sign, he told himself and wondered if he shouldn't just make his escape and pretend he'd never been there in the first place.

But then he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door, saw the shadow of her figure as she approached through the frosted glass.

And then she was there in the doorway, looking very different to the Samantha Carter – Major Carter – he saw every day at the SGC.

His tongue felt thick in his mouth and his lips moved wordlessly for a moment as his brain short-circuited at the sight of her in the little black dress she had on.

Bad idea, O'Neill, his brain supplied, registering that the effort she'd put into her appearance was definitely not for his benefit. Not that he ever thought she needed to put effort into her appearance – he'd seen her covered in dirt and sweat and grime in the depths of Netu and still thought she was beautiful, after all.

"Um," he managed, after realising he'd been staring at her without saying anything.

"Sir?" Concern coloured her voice even as her cheeks flushed under his scrutiny. "Is everything okay? Is there a problem at the base?"

"No. No problem." He suddenly felt stupid, and uncomfortable. "I should… You've got plans."

Sam bit her lip, clearly torn. She glanced at her watch and a flicker of something he couldn't identify crossed over her face before she stood aside. "Not for a while," she said after a pause. "Why don't you come in?"

Because he shouldn't be allowed anywhere near her in that dress, Jack answered silently, because he definitely couldn't promise he'd be able to reign in the impulse to touch her, kiss her.

But his body didn't listen to the warnings his head was shouting, and he found himself stepping over the threshold and passed the point of no return.

#

She felt his eyes on her back as she led the way into the kitchen, his gaze burning the skinned bared by the low backline. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she felt warm all over after the not-so-discreet once over he'd given her.

It occurred to her, on some level, that this man could have more of an effect on her with a simple look than the man she'd got ready for had managed with his kiss.

That wasn't fair, she told herself sternly. She couldn't expect Pete to cause the same responses as Colonel O'Neill when she didn't know him as well. She hadn't given him a chance, not really, and he did make her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. Like an attractive woman for starters, desirable.

Things Jack had managed to make her feel by letting his guard down for once.

Stifling a sigh, she went to the fridge. She got out a bottle of beer for him and poured some white wine into the glass she already had waiting on the bench.

"You sure you've got time for this, Carter?" He asked, opening the bottle automatically but using it to motion to her instead of taking a drink.

"I was getting myself a drink anyway," she said with a shrug, toasting him with the wine glass before raising it to her lips for a sip. "Dutch courage," she found herself admitting, and immediately kicked herself mentally for it.

"Why the need for courage?" He asked quietly. "You look… great. Really great."

Jack took a long drag from the bottle and she couldn't help but watch the way his throat moved at the action. He looked flushed, too, she realised, and that made her feel a little bit better about the heat she could feel rising in her cheeks.

Sam cleared her throat, realising she'd been staring, and averted her gaze to the glass in her hand. She glanced up and saw him waiting patiently for an answer. "It's been a while," she found herself saying, "I'm not used to the dating thing."

"You seem to be doing a good job at it," he offered, though she thought it sounded a little more accusingly than he intended. He set the half-full bottle down on the counter beside her, the sleeve of his leather jacket brushing the bare skin of her arm in a move she wasn't sure was deliberate or accidental. "I should get going."

And still, he made no move to leave, lingering in her personal space as if transfixed by the questioning look she gave him.

"Why did you come over?" Her voice was quiet but sounded loud in the silent room. She turned to set her glass down on the counter beside his bottle before straightening up, arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing here, Sir?"

#

That was the million-dollar question, Jack thought, and he was damned if he knew how to answer it. His mouth was dry, and he found himself wishing he still had his beer, especially when she folded her arms, apparently unaware of how the action emphasised her cleavage.

"Sir?" Sam persisted, taking a step closer to him, which made him take a step back. "What's going on?"

I don't want you going out with the cop, he thought desperately but knew he had no right to say it out loud. He couldn't make her any promises, couldn't give her the normal life she'd decided she wanted. All he could give her was the vague promise of a someday that might never get there or if she was willing to forego waiting, a potential black mark on her record should they start something and subsequently be found out.

Neither was good enough for her. He didn't want her having to wait for however long it took; he'd had the wife and family, she hadn't. It would be wholly unfair of him to ask her to wait for him, to put that kind of life on hold until their roles permitted it. He was already a washed-up old Colonel; Sam was young and vibrant and deserved so much more than he could offer her.

And risking it all… It'd be worth it, he was sure, but he didn't want her paying the cost with her career. She was too damn good at what she did, destined for stars on her shoulders even if she didn't see it herself. The Air Force – the whole goddamn world – needed her and he'd be damned if he'd do anything that risked taking away the shiny future he knew she was destined for.

"Colonel?" Sam sounded concerned, and he snapped back into the moment to see her staring at him, her brow furrowed and her eyes worried. "Are you okay, Sir?"

Colonel. Sir.

Two words he was beginning to hate more than anything in the world.

"I'm fine, Carter," he told her, taking another step away when he realised just how close she'd gotten. "I'll make tracks, let you get ready. Not that you don't already look ready, you look great, but… I'll go."

He turned and made a swift exit, heading to the door. He heard her behind him but if she was going to try to stop him, it was thwarted by the sight of the man holding a bouquet of roses on the doorstep, hand raised to knock.

"Oh. Hi." The guy – Pete, Jack assumed – peered past him to look at Sam. "Are we still going out?"

"I'm just leaving," Jack excused himself, almost pushing passed Pete to get out of the house. He was down the first step when he heard Sam's voice and froze.

"Wait up, Sir. I'm sorry, Pete," she continued, her eyes drifting from the cop in the doorway to Jack as he turned back to look at her. "Something's come up and I have to go in. Sir, if you can wait a minute, I'll get my jacket and we can go in together."

"… Sure," Jack managed, resisting the urge to arch an eyebrow at her in question. He let his gaze drift to the disappointed man in the doorway and felt a little bit sorry for him.

"I'm sorry," Sam said again, her smile sincerely apologetic. "I'll call you."

"Um, okay." Pete looked deflated, and Jack couldn't blame him in the slightest. "Maybe tomorrow…?" He asked hopefully.

Sam bit her lip, reaching behind the door to grab a long coat that she shrugged into, sadly covering the short dress and soft skin that had been on display. "I don't know, I think this might take a while."

"I'm going back to Denver day after tomorrow," Pete persisted, seemingly struggling to take no for an answer. "Maybe we could meet for breakfast…?"

"I don't know," Sam repeated, a little firmer. "I'll call you. I'm sorry, Pete. We've got to go."

She brushed passed him, pausing to kiss his cheek in goodbye. From the downcast expression on Pete's face, the cop seemed to realise it was forever. She shut the door behind her and hurried to Jack's side, avoiding his gaze. "We should get going."

"Sure thing. It was nice to meet you, Pete," Jack called over his shoulder, following the blonde woman hurrying towards his truck. He was aware of the other man watching them as they got into the cab, and glanced at Sam to see her determinedly not looking back. "You want to tell me where we're going?"

"Anywhere," Sam said with a sigh, staring straight ahead of her instead of at either man. "Please, Sir. Just drive."

Unable to refuse her, Jack did as ordered.

#


	2. Chapter 2

#

She realised on the third pass of his house that he was as nervous as she was and that they'd driven past his home three times without him making any indication to turn onto the drive. Sam appreciated the thought behind his indecision, knowing he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by taking it for granted that she'd want to go somewhere private to continue the sort of conversation they'd started.

As they turned into his street again, she cleared her throat and forced herself to speak. "You'll run out of gas if you don't pull up soon." She couldn't bring herself to look at him, still reeling from her impulsive decision to follow him instead of going on her date with Pete as planned.

She didn't need to look at him to know he'd glanced in her direction and felt her cheeks flush in response. He didn't say anything, either, but instead of driving past the end of his drive, he turned in, bringing the truck to a stop and switching off the engine.

For several long moments, neither of them dared move, each afraid of breaking the silence and stillness that descended on the cab.

Soon, though, the air in the truck began to cool and Sam couldn't stop herself from shivering. The coat she'd chosen was thin and stopped around the same place as the hem of her dress, leaving her bare legs exposed to the chill of the evening.

"C'mon," Jack murmured, his voice hushed. He didn't need to say anything else, the spell broken as both unfastened their seatbelts and left the relative safety of the truck for his house.

Sam told herself it was stupid to feel like she was venturing into unknown territory; she'd been to his house on more than on occasion during SG-1's tenue, for team nights and gatherings, and a wake or two for teammates who didn't stay dead for long. Still, she felt as though they were on the precipice of something new, something terrifying but maybe exhilarating, too.

The only question was, would she back away from the edge, or be brave enough to let herself fall?

#

"You want a beer?" Jack asked, leading the way through the house to the kitchen in a way that was startlingly familiar. "I don't have any wine, sorry."

"Beer's fine." He sensed her hovering awkwardly in the doorway, not sure what she should do or where she should go.

He himself was torn between offering to take her coat – the polite thing to do – but the inherent danger of that didn't escape him. It would put too much Carter skin on show, provide a temptation he wasn't sure he was steady enough to resist. "We could go up to the roof," he offered, voicing the suggestion as soon as it occurred to him.

He held out a bottle of beer to her, his hold lingering as her fingers brushed his as she went to take it. It was a simple touch but had an electrifying effect on him, and the flush that rose in her cheeks told him she felt it, too.

"That would be good," Sam answered with a note of relief in her voice.

The roof was open, with plenty of space to keep some distance between them, and the stars would provide a welcome distraction from having to talk about the elephant in the room until one of them was brave enough to broach the subject. There was, however, the issue of getting up there, since the route to do so meant climbing up a ladder.

She'd usually have no problem with it, Jack knew, and he'd followed her up a number of times, allowing himself a brief moment to enjoy the view of her ass in the jeans she tended to wear for team nights, but he wouldn't be able to do that this time. He'd have to forego his usual 'ladies first' gesture, as the more gentlemanly thing to do would be to go up first, allowing her the dignity of being able to take her time. His gaze dropped to her feet, to the high heels she was wearing, and he had second thoughts about the wisdom of the idea. Surely she couldn't navigate the ladder with those heels, heels that emphasised the fact her legs went on for miles and put her on his eye level, at least two inches taller than the cop who'd –

No. He put a stop to that line of thought, telling himself he had to put Peter – Paul – whatever his name was out of his mind. This was no longer about the cop; it was about them and the critical point their relationship had reached.

They made their way wordlessly through the house, with Sam hanging back to let him lead the way. It did cross his mind as he preceded her up the ladder, clutching his bottle in one hand as he navigated the ascent, that she'd have a good view of his six as she followed him up and he tried not to think about that as he made his way to the top.

He was glad it was a cool night, the clear inky sky giving them a clear view of the stars. He busied himself with arranging the two chairs and the throw blankets, listening to the sound of her climb in case she gave some indication of needing help.

Her footsteps were silent when she made it up to the roof, and he glanced at her feet again to see they were bare. The sight of her toenails painted in a delicate pink colour was almost his undoing, and he tightened his hand on the bottle, knuckles turning white.

If he didn't hold on to it, he'd reach out for her.

If he reached for her, there wouldn't be much talking.

Not that either of them was doing much of that, either. He groaned internally, settled himself into one of the chairs and waited for her to join him.

#

Nowhere felt like safe, neutral territory, and the sense of being surrounded by Jack didn't relax or reassure her as it usually did. Instead, she felt on edge, her body on full alert. Even being on the roof, out in the open air, she was conscious of his scent lingering on the blanket that covered the back of her chair, and she had to fight to resist the urge to pull it around her shoulders, burying her nose in the soft material that smelt like Jack.

She knew he was waiting for her to speak first, giving her time to gather her thoughts. She knew he would be expecting an explanation for her rash decision to leave with him but if she was honest with herself, she didn't really have one. She just hadn't been able to let him walk out of the house, unable to share the feeling that if she did, he'd be walking out of her life, too.

On a personal level, anyway, and the sudden panic she'd had at that thought startled her.

Hadn't that been why she'd agreed to Mark's idea that she meet up with Pete in the first place? Hadn't she convinced herself that it was time to stop holding onto the unobtainable as a way of protecting herself?

Hadn't she decided to let him go?

But when push came to shove, she couldn't do it. She couldn't watch him walk away, no more than she could walk away from him.

And so they were here. Back in what should be the status quo but which felt like anything but.

"Thank you for not telling Pete there wasn't an emergency," she found herself saying. She focused on the label of her beer bottle, picking the corners with her nails.

"Anytime," he returned, his voice still quiet. There was a small pause, then she heard the rustle of material as he shifted in his chair. "You didn't have to, you know. You could've gone on your date."

"No, I couldn't." She stifled a sigh, choosing to be honest with herself as well as him. "Well, I could," she corrected, thinking of the scenarios she'd spent most of the day thinking of when it came to her date with Pete. She was reasonably sure that, had she gone out with him, she would have invited him into her home, into her bed. He was sweet, attentive, funny... but there was one very important thing he wasn't. Jack. "But I didn't want to."

He cleared his throat but said nothing for a while. When he did speak, it was to have his voice clash with hers. "Look, Carter –"

"Sir –"

Their eyes met as they fell silent. Held, a wordless conversation taking place.

'I'm glad you didn't go with him.'

'I don't want to go anywhere you can't follow.'

'I'm sorry I can't give you a normal life.'

'I don't need normal if I can have you.'

As she stared at him, willing him to read her mind the way he seemed to do so effortlessly when they were in the field, she found herself leaning closer.

Dimly, in the area of her mind not caught up in the soft heat of his gaze, she realised that he was moving closer, too.

Closer, closer still.

She felt his breath on her face, found herself licking her dry lips in anticipation. His gaze dropped to her mouth at the gesture and she saw him swallow, noted the way his eyes grew darker.

Her breath caught in her throat, her heart thudding an unsteady rhythm in her chest. She remembered the kiss she'd imagined aboard the Prometheus and wondered how it would compare to the real thing.

Realised she might actually get to find out...

The shrill sound took a moment to register.

Sam closed her eyes in frustration, felt his answering sigh against her face as he lingered a moment more before pulling back. The instant he moved away, standing with a muttered curse, she felt cold and bereft. She wrapped her arms around her upper body, trying to recapture the sense of security she'd felt when he'd been near.

Her eyes opened when she heard Jack return a few moments later, the phone still clutched to his ear. His expression unreadable. "Yes, Sir," he said into the receiver, dark eyes locking with hers. "I'll call Carter, have her meet me there."

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next decision to make is… where are they going? The SGC, Daniel's apartment, or an as of yet disclosed location?


	3. Chapter 3

#

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as soon as he hung up, getting up from the chair and resigning herself to another night off stolen by her work at the SGC.

"Peterson." He glanced at her, gaze lingering. "You still have a carry on in your car?"

She did and told him so. Just as she reminded him her car was at her house as they made their way towards the ladder.

"We'll swing by and pick it up. You can change when we get there." He motioned for her to go down first.

Sam stopped halfway down the ladder, looking up to find him looking down at her. "Are you going to tell me why we're going to Peterson?"

He grimaced, the earlier softness in his eyes disappearing almost entirely. "Our good buddies the Tok'ra sent a message to the SGC. We're to meet one of their operatives at Peterson."

"Did they say who?" She resumed her descent, her mind instantly going to her father. It'd been a long time since she'd seen him, though, and the last communication she'd had from him was that he and Selmac were being sent on a covert mission and weren't expected back for quite some time.

"Nope." He popped the p, waiting until she'd made it to the bottom before following. He turned from the ladder to see her slipping on her heels, hiding those pink painted toenails from view. "All we know is they have a ship, and they're waiting on us there."

"Daniel and Teal'c?" Sam asked, straightening up.

"They're meeting us there."

He knew he should walk away, that he should grab his keys and lead the way out of the house and back to his truck. He knew that, but still he took a step closer to her instead. Sam froze at his approach. She watched his gaze drop to her lips and felt her breath catch when he lifted a hand to her face.

His touch was absurdly gentle, almost reverent. His fingertips trailed over her cheek to cup her face, just brushing the blond strands of hair she'd so painstakingly arranged for her would-be date.

This was better, she thought, as she felt her nerve endings react to the simple touch. She felt warm and wanton. Wanted. And if he could make her heart race so much with such a small gesture, cause heat to spread through her like wildfire by just gazing at her with that expression in his dark eyes...

Her eyes slid shut as he closed the gap between them. She tilted his head under the gentle instruction of his hand and braced herself.

The kiss was soft, so soft.

Almost innocent, it was a sweet brush of lips. Tentative, testing.

As he drew back just a little, she felt his breath on her face and automatically, instinctively chased his lips with hers.

His hand tightened in his hair and the pressure increased, a low groan escaping him as he parted her lips with his tongue. She felt the groan vibrate through his chest, felt it in her own. When he wrapped his other hand over her hip and pulled her body closer to his, she lifted her arms to clutch at his shoulders.

Time was against them but seemed to slow as they kissed, lost in a moment that was long overdue.

She wanted to memorise the taste of him, the feel of his hard body surrounding hers, the sound he made when she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth or raked her nails lightly against the sensitive skin of his neck.

She wanted to never stop kissing him, to never know what it was like to not have him pressed so intimately against her as she took a step back, drawing him with her, letting the wall behind her and his arm around her waist support her as her knees went weak.

But she knew they couldn't stay in their bubble for long, reality intruding on her thoughts just as he slipped a thigh between her legs.

"We have to go," she breathed, tearing his lips free.

"I know." He continued to hold her for too short a time before letting go and backing away. His eyes were molten brown, his grin tinged with wonder and smug satisfaction at whatever he saw on her face. "To be continued?"

"You can count on it," she returned, the tingle in her lips making her smile.

He offered her his hand, which she took with a shy smile, and together, they made their way out of the house.

#

They made short work of picking up her overnight bag and throwing on the back seat with his. Sam wished she had time to get changed before they joined their teammates at Peterson but any opportunity to do was lost due time spent in their heated embrace and that was something she couldn't bring herself to regret.

During the drive, she couldn't stop herself from shooting glances at him, biting her lip to keep from grinning like a fool. She studied his profile and wondered if he had any idea the effect he had on her. She wondered if he'd ever realised how many times she'd wanted to nip and kiss her way along his jaw until she got to his lips so she could see if they were as soft and warm as they looked. Her gaze dropped to his hands, capable of such extremes, and wondered if he knew how many briefings she'd had to pinch her leg under the table to stop her mind from wandering about what those fingers would feel like on her body.

Jack turned his head to glance at her, quirking an eyebrow when he caught her staring. She arched her own eyebrow in response and smiled when he took one hand off the wheel to rest it on her leg just above her knee.

A soft, content sigh escaped her and she covered his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together lightly. Though this was nowhere near how she'd imagined the night going, she couldn't be happier to have been wrong.

With effort, she tried not to focus on the warm hand burning her skin through the thin material of her dress and coat and began to wonder what the Tok'ra might want with the members of SG-1.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next choice! Who is the Tok'ra waiting for them? Jacob, Anise or Charlie?


	4. Chapter 4

#

They made short work of picking up her overnight bag and throwing on the back seat with his. Sam wished she had time to get changed before they joined their teammates at Peterson but any opportunity to do was lost due time spent in their heated embrace and that was something she couldn't bring herself to regret.

During the drive, she couldn't stop herself from shooting glances at him, biting her lip to keep from grinning like a fool. She studied his profile and wondered if he had any idea the effect he had on her. She wondered if he'd ever realised how many times she'd wanted to nip and kiss her way along his jaw until she got to his lips so she could see if they were as soft and warm as they looked. Her gaze dropped to his hands, capable of such extremes, and wondered if he knew how many briefings she'd had to pinch her leg under the table to stop her mind from wandering about what those fingers would feel like on her body.

Jack turned his head to glance at her, quirking an eyebrow when he caught her staring. She arched her own eyebrow in response and smiled when he took one hand off the wheel to rest it on her leg just above her knee.

A soft, content sigh escaped her and she covered his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together lightly. Though this was nowhere near how she'd imagined the night going, she couldn't be happier to have been wrong.

With effort, she tried not to focus on the warm hand burning her skin through the thin material of her dress and coat and began to wonder what the Tok'ra might want with the members of SG-1.

#

"Woah, Sam. You look... great." Daniel grinned, eyebrows raised. He nudged Teal'c, who stood beside him in the parking lot. "Doesn't she look great, Teal'c?"

"I concur, Daniel Jackson. Major Carter looks most becoming," Teal'c agreed. Though his lips didn't twitch, Sam thought she saw a flicker of amusement in his dark gaze.

"So, were you two...?" Daniel asked, gesturing between the two of them with a hand. "I mean..."

"No, Daniel," Jack answered before Sam could make a denial of her own. "I picked Carter up. She had plans."

"Plans?" Daniel repeated, his surprised gaze fixed on Sam.

"Nothing important," she told him. "Do we know anything more about our Tok'ra contact?"

Teal'c came to her aid, accepting the change of conversation smoothly. "We do not, Major Carter. General Hammond merely instructed us to report here, and to bring with us several items from the SGC."

Before she could ask what kind of items, Jack cleared his throat. "Sounds interesting, kids. Let's go see who our friend is."

She'd expected the speculative glances, the sneaky looks darted at Jack and herself. She expected some teasing from Daniel, maybe a comment on her appearance by Teal'c, but she'd hoped she'd be able to steal five minutes to get changed into a restroom before having to meet their Tok'ra contact.

Luck clearly wasn't on her side, and she found herself walking across the tarmac in her slinky dress and high heels, bag slung over her shoulder.

Though they couldn't see the cloaked ship, they'd been told it was there and its occupant was waiting for them. As they got closer to where the Airman had told them to go, the cargo ship was uncloaked and the door was opened. It was a few seconds after that that the Tok'ra made themselves visible and, when he did, Sam muttered a curse under her breath, wrapped her arms around her middle and wished the ground would open up beneath her.

"Samantha Carter, what in God's name are you wearing? Or not wearing as the case may be?"

"Hi, Dad." As her teammates all became suddenly very interested in studying the ship, but not before Sam caught a slight smirk on Jacks' face. "It's called a dress. I had plans. It's what happens when people show up unexpected and you end up dropping everything."

Jacob's glare shifted from his daughter to the man standing beside her – a little too close, in the eyes of the overprotective father. "Who with?" He demanded, noting that while Daniel and Teal'c were wearing BDUs, Jack was wearing civvies like his daughter. "Samantha?"

"Dad."

The standoff between the Carters was interrupted by Jack. "As much as I'd like to see who wins this little of wills, I'm curious as to why my night of beer and stargazing was interrupted."

"You had plans, too, Jack?" Jacob asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Oh, yeah. Big plans. Huge." Jack kept himself from looking at Sam by sheer force of will. "So, you're here, and we're here, because…? Why, Dad?"

Jacob tensed at the use of the nickname, though Jack had used it almost as long as he'd known him. "It's two-fold. We received intel that there is a gathering of two lesser System Lords who may be plotting against Anubis. We've been able to orchestrate an invite for a third, lesser-known Goa'uld but the operative we were planning to send undercover is now unable to do so. The Tok'ra High Council have proposed that Sam might be able to help, so we've arranged a rendezvous to exchange information."

"Me?"

"Carter?"

Jacob noted the glance they shared, noticed the way Jack's jaw clenched as his eyes narrowed. Nothing going on, my ass, he thought, and heard Selmac laugh inside his head. "We were hoping on all of SG-1 joining us but once we arrived, we found we weren't the only ship in the vicinity of Earth. A ship belonging to Osiris is in orbit around the planet; the cloak dropped twice while we were observing it. We believe Osiris or one of her Jaffa has been visiting Earth but for what reason, I couldn't say."

Daniel groaned, lifting a hand to rub his temples. "Oh, I might know something about that."

"Your dreams," Sam started, her eyes widening in realisation.

"Are not just dreams," Teal'c finished grimly.

"Dreams?" Jacob asked, but should his head before any of them could answer. "I don't want to know. I'm assuming you'll want to stay here and sort the situation with Osiris out, so I could just take Sam with me –"

"Oh, there's not a chance of that happening," Jack spoke up before any of his teammates could agree or disagree. "Carter's not going anywhere without us."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't see an alternative, Jack. If it is Osiris and she's using my memories of Sarah, I need to stick around and figure out what she wants. Maybe there's a way we can save her."

"I could remain with Daniel Jackson," Teal'c offered, speaking up before Jack could dig himself into a deeper hole. "O'Neill can accompany Major Carter and yourself on your mission."

Jack looked at Jacob and shrugged; he was clearly unhappy with the thought of his team being split up, but not to the extent where he was going to argue and have Jacob suggest again that only Sam went with him.

After a moment, and another all-too-knowing look at his daughter and her Commanding Officer, Jacob gave a grudging nod. He lowered his head as his eyes flashed, raising it again as Selmac took over. "It is agreed. Jacob and I wish you luck, Daniel. Teal'c, do you have the items we requested of General Hammond?"

"I do." Teal'c removed the backpack from his shoulder and passed it to Jack.

"We must take our leave now," Selmac continued. "We will explain the mission on the way."

He turned and made his way back into the ship, leaving the quartet to say their reluctant goodbyes.

"Be careful, Daniel," Sam murmured, giving in to the impulse to hug her friend.

"Right back at you," Daniel responded, squeezing her lightly before letting her go. He nodded at Jack, who nodded back, their own version of goodbye. "Good luck, guys."

Jack sighed and turned towards the ship as Sam led the way. "I think we're gonna need it."

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update yesterday! Time got away from me.
> 
> But now for the next choice! Who is the Tok'ra Sam and Jack are meeting with? Anise or Garshaw?  
> And a second question for you all: Do you want to see how it plays out with Osiris, or are you happy for the story to just focus on Sam, Jack and Jake's adventure?


	5. Chapter 5

#

As soon as they took off, Sam excused herself to get changed. Jack was disappointed for two reasons; one, it meant her legs wouldn't be on display anymore and two, it meant he was left alone with her clearly suspicious father.

"So…" Jack started, deciding it might be safer for him if he started the conversation and tried to navigate it into safer territory. "Who did you say we were meeting?"

"I didn't," Jacob answered, his expression carefully arranged to give nothing away. "We'll save the briefing until Sam joins us, Jack. I'm more interested in finding out about these plans of yours."

Groaning internally, Jack shrugged. "Not much too it. Lots of beer, lots of stars. These stars, actually," he added, motioning to the stars flying by the cargo ship.

"Mmm-hmm." Jacob was silent for a moment, and then: "don't you see enough of the stars at work, Jack?"

Not sure if they were actually talking about stars or something else entirely, Jack shrugged. "I never get tired of looking at these stars. Nothing else in the universe compares."

"I see." Jacob glanced at him, but Jack kept his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. "You know those stars mean a great deal to a lot of people. People who wouldn't be happy if something were to happen to them."

"I'd be one of those people, Dad."

"See that you are, Jack. See that you take very good care of those stars." Jacob's eyes were narrowed, his jaw set. He stared at Jack's profile for another long moment, until the Colonel turned to face him, acknowledging the warning with a nod.

Sam reappeared before either man could say anything, dressed more in a pair of green BDUs she'd taken from her overnight bag. "What did I miss?"

"Nothin'," Jack answered immediately. "Dad was waiting til you got back to brief us." He turned to face Jacob, an expectant expression on his face. "Who are we meeting and why can't they get themselves out of their own mess?"

#

"You've got to be kidding me. This isn't going to happen. Uh-uh. No way. Turn the ship around, Dad, we're getting off!"

Sam had taken Jack's seat at the console, watching him pace the small space behind the seats as he ranted. She shared his frustration – more so in some areas – but she also understood her father wouldn't be asking her to put herself in such a situation if it wasn't necessary.

"What is it about these two Goa'uld that's important?" She asked quietly, eyes continuing to track Jack as she addressed her father.

"They have intel that could be valuable to us, to the Tok'ra and to Earth," Jacob replied evenly. "It's the first alliance we've heard of since Anubis returned that we've been able to be a part of. Thmei and Heset are their names. They're expecting a third Goa'uld, Ament, to join them."

"And Anise was going to go in and pose as this third Goa'uld?" Sam questioned. "If she's already had some form of communication with them, won't they be expecting her instead of me?"

Jacob lowered his head momentarily as he relinquished control of his body to Selmac. "They have never seen Anise in person, and each time she spoke to them over the communication device, she wore a hooded garment that concealed her face. She is confident that they will not know the difference."

"Well, that fills me with all sorts of confidence," Jack said sarcastically. "Anise is confident about it, and we all know she's never wrong, is she?"

"Sir," Sam protested, a warning note in her voice.

Jacob reasserted himself, his eyes flashing but not in a way that signalled the change between host and symbiote. "Just what is your problem with her, Jack? I know you have a problem with a lot of Tok'ra but it seems to be Anise strikes a nerve more than the others."

"I don't trust her, either of them," Jack retorted with a grimace. "She's – they've – not given me any reason to."

"Is this because of the armbands?" Jacob persisted. His suspicions were piqued as he watched his daughter, watched her avert her gaze to the passing stars rather than look at either of them. He noticed her cheeks flush, though, and knew his daughter well enough to recognise it as a bad sign. "Because if it is, I agree that she went about it the wrong way. She should have explained fully before using you all as test subjects –"

"It's not just the armbands, it's everything else that went along with it," Jack said darkly. "There was the whole screw up with the zatarc testing for starters and harbouring that snakehead Tanith even though she knew fine well he was responsible for murdering Shaun'ac. Do you know how many times we almost died because of her? What Teal'c went through? If it wasn't for Anise and that hair-brained plan to use Tanith, the Tollan might still be here."

Sam stilled, her eyes closed. She had known he had an intense dislike for Anise but didn't realise how deep it went. The reminder of the armbands, and the zatarc testing that followed, brought back memories both good and bad. She'd had confirmation that her feelings for Jack weren't as one-sided as she'd thought, but she'd also fired the final shot that killed Martouf and held him in her arms as he died.

How much did her father know about those events, she wondered, and how much was Anise still concealing?

"That's a lot of things to blame her for," Jacob answered after a long moment. "She couldn't have known Martouf was a zatarc, Jack. None of us did –"

"No, but she sure as hell jumped on the idea of having another guinea pig to experiment on after Astor died and her plans to use me backfired," Jack shot back. "You're seriously asking me to trust her with Carter's life now? You're willing to trust her with Sam?"

"We have no choice, Colonel O'Neill." Selmac took over, sensing that the argument wasn't going to get them anywhere fast. "The intelligence that this alliance could provide is invaluable. It may mean the difference between winning this war, or losing it."

Sam opened her eyes just in time to see Jack closed his, frustration and resignation on his face. She wanted to stand up and go to him, to reassure him in the way a Second in Command shouldn't so forced herself to stay sitting. She would have shifted to sit on her hands to keep from reaching out to him if she didn't think it would look so suspicious and wondered if they'd done the right thing by embarking on this...whatever it was they'd embarked on.

If she was finding it so difficult to stay away from him after just a few hours, how was she going to do it after a day, a week, god-willing a year? What about the next time one of them was hurt or missing, or...?

"I go, too." Jack's voice silenced her musings and she looked at him to find him looking at her. He held her gaze, not caring that her father was in the room. "You can come up with a cover story, right? Carter goes nowhere unless I go, too."

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should Jack go undercover with Sam, or would you prefer the angst of them being apart?  
> Ps. I can't guarantee there'll be a part tomorrow; I've got a long day of meetings at work so might not be able to sneak in any writing time but I'll do my best!


	6. Chapter 6

#

There was another argument, with Selmac and Sam interrupting every time it looked like it was about to get too heated. Jacob was adamant that no, Jack would not be going undercover with his daughter – under any covers, for that matter he managed to snap, rendering both his daughter and her Commanding Officer speechless for a moment. But Jack recovered quickly and was equally as adamant that he was going with her to the 'meeting of the snakeheads' or the whole mission was off.

Sam wondered if she'd find the conversation embarrassing or amusing when she looked back at it later and decided to settle on vaguely insulting for the time being.

"Perhaps we should involve Anise in the decision?" She interjected when they both took a moment to catch their breaths. She cringed at the thought; Anise wasn't one of her favourite people, either, but it sounded logical to her that the Tok'ra who'd set it all up would know if it was or wasn't acceptable for Jack to transfer to the agreed meeting point with her. "She should know what the others will expect."

Jack immediately glared at her. "You want Anise to make this decision?"

"No, I said she should be involved in it," Sam said as patiently as she could manage. "She'll know whether it'll look suspicious or not if I turn up with someone else."

"That is a good idea, Samantha," Selmac agreed before Jacob or Jack could protest.

Jack glared at the Tok'ra, unable to know whether it was Selmac agreeing with Sam or Jacob. "You still haven't told us how you expect Carter to pull this off. She doesn't have a snake."

"She was formerly host to Jolinar, as you are well aware, Jack." It was back to Jacob talking, and Sam recognised the exasperated tone of voice from her childhood and memories of her father and brother arguing. "The Goa'uld will sense the naquada in her."

"Yeah, but she can't do the flashy-eye thing or the robot voice. Do you think they'll buy that a snake lets her host do all the talking?" Jack challenged.

"Some Goa'uld's prefer to use their host's voice," Jacob said with a shrug, "but I did ask George to send along one of those voice simulators you use in training exercises. We're way ahead of you on this, Jack."

"Not on the eyes," Jack continued to protest, folding his arms across his chest. "She's not going to be able to do that trick."

"She can lower her head and close her eyes as many do," Selmac reassured him. The Tok'ra turned to Sam and relinquished control to Jacob. "Do you have any worries about being able to pull this off, Sam?"

Sam shrugged, hesitant to answer and end up appearing to side with either her father or her Commanding Officer. "It depends on what's been agreed by Anise, and what the discussions are likely to entail. If there's some kind of ceremony involving eating symbiotes like Daniel described, I can tell you now I won't be able to pull that off." Just the thought of it made her feel sick. "How long until we get there, Dad?"

Jacob turned back to the console. "We should be at the rendezvous point within the hour."

"Then we can get the details from her then and make a decision," Sam said decisively. "In the meantime, Sir, could I have a word?"

Jack's eyebrow rose and he glanced at her father to see Jacob seemingly engrossed in the console in front of him. "Sure, Carter."

She led the way to the back of the cargo ship and held her tongue until the door was closed between them and her father. She turned to face him, arms folded over her chest, and saw the moment he recognised her stand and realised he was in trouble.

"Look, Carter –"

"Is this thing between us going to mean we can't work together anymore?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

He looked befuddled and, under other circumstances, she might have found it cute. "What? No? No. Have we ever let it before?"

She tilted her head, considering. "No, but you've never been so adamant against me going on a mission on my own before. Do you suddenly think I'm incapable of looking after myself, Sir?"

"Of course not!" He blinked and appeared genuinely confused. "I have no doubt in your abilities, Carter; this isn't about that at all."

"Then what is it about?" She asked, knowing she was dangerously close to overstepping the boundaries and bordering on insubordination but needing the reassurance that whatever feelings they had for each other wouldn't get in the way of her ability to do her job.

He was silent for a moment, considering his words. "It's the Tok'ra," he said eventually, "and their expectation that we'll drop everything just because they say so. The way they think their lives mean more than ours because they've been doing this longer. We're not expendable, and I'm sick of them acting like we are. They did it with Daniel, they did it with your Dad when he stuck in Netu – with all of us, actually, if Teal'c hadn't stood up to them. I'm getting tired of it, Carter. Aren't you?"

"I..." She started to protest, to say no, but stopped herself. Wasn't this the crux of the doubt she'd experienced herself during her time aboard the Prometheus? Hadn't she admitted to herself then that she was tired of holding the line, maintaining the status quo and fighting day in, day out with nothing to show for it at the end of it all?

The Tok'ra hadn't played into her thoughts and feelings at the time but as she thought about it, as she thought about Jack's unexpected rant about Anise and all the Tok'ra's schemes had cost them, she realised that it all connected. She was tired of it. Oh, not her job. She still loved her job and believed in the work they did more than ever but...

SG-1 - and all personnel at the SGC for that mattered - had made so many sacrifices for the fight. She couldn't deny that the Tok'ra had made sacrifices, too - she knew better than anyone what Jolinar had given up for the cause - but Jack was right. There did seem to be a general attitude amongst the Tok'ra and some of their other allies that the life of a human was worth less than their own kind. She was tired of being told they were too young, of their efforts being passed off as good luck rather than them being good at what they did.

"Yes," she said eventually, a sigh escaping her. "I am tired, of a lot of things." Her shoulders slumped, the fight going out of her. "But can we just get through this and then deal with it? That's my father sitting in there, and he's a General in the US Air Force. If he so much as suspects that we've broken the regs or might do, he'll —"

"Probably be fine with it as long as you're happy," Jack finished for her, taking her by surprise. He shrugged when she stared at him. "All fathers want for their kids is for them to be safe and happy, Sam. Dad is no different."

She didn't ask him how he knew, knowing from the distant look in his eyes that he was thinking of Charlie. Her smile was soft, and she took a step closer. She'd never felt she could comfort him before but now she reached out and lay her hand on his arm in a silent gesture of comfort.

"Maybe I'll talk to him," she said instead of agreeing outright. As much as she'd like to believe her father would understand, she knew Jacob was Air Force through and through. "After this is over. We'll meet with Anise, find out more about the mission and we'll decide, as a team, what we're going to do then."

He covered her hand with his, squeezing her fingers before letting his fall away. They re-joined Jacob in the front of the ship, once again putting on a united front.

The trio travelled the rest of the way in a quiet that was most companionable, though the tension started to rise again as Jacob slowed the ship on the approach to a planet that looked nothing like Earth from space. The ship descended through the atmosphere, coming to land at the designated spot.

It was Selmac who turned to face them, the expression on Jacob's face solemn. "Anise will be waiting for us in a temple a short distance from here. It will be safer to leave the ship cloaked and travel there on foot."

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new vote but you can still have a way on whether you think Jack should go with Sam or stay with Jacob (and Anise!)


	7. Chapter 7

#

The temple was not at all what he expected. It was very gaudy, very gold, and very Goa'uld.

As was the woman who rose slowly from the large ornate throne in the greeting room to welcome them.

Jack averted his gaze from Anise's considerable assets, the form-fitting gown almost sheer in places and non-existent in others. He heard Sam mutter an "oh brother" under her breath and wondered if the costume was what the Tok'ra expected Sam to wear when she went undercover.

If it was, there was absolutely no way in hell he was letting her go alone, especially if the buff, bare-chested man dressed in nothing but a pair of leather pants staring appraisingly at Sam from Anise's side was in any way involved.

"Anise," Selmac greeted the female Tok'ra, a note of distaste in the tone. "You have taken well to the role of Ament."

Anise inclined her head. "You know as well as I that we must do what we are required to, Selmac." She approached the trio slowly, her gaze roving appraisingly over Sam before shifting to Jack. A small smirk curled up the corners of her mouth. "Are Daniel Jackson and Teal'c still aboard the cargo ship?"

"They had other plans, sorry." Jack shrugged, doing his best not to glare or grimace under the weight of her gaze. "Looks like you'll have to make do with just us. So. What's the plan and why can't you do it yourself without needing us to save your asses again?"

"The Tok'ra require my presence elsewhere, Colonel O'Neill." It was the symbiote's host, Freya, who spoke answered him smoothly. "But we have spent too long creating the persona of Ament to give it up. Thmei and Heset are due to arrive by nightfall. Ament offered to host the summit here as a show of trust, inviting them into her territory to demonstrate that she does not fear them and indeed welcomes an alliance."

"The Goa'uld are coming here?" Jack clarified, glancing at Jacob to see a flicker of surprise on his face, too. "In, what, a couple of hours?"

"Indeed." The smirk on the face of the man who accompanied Anise made something twist in his gut, as did the way he walked towards them, descending the steps from the dais upon which the throne was set. "You must be Samantha Carter," he continued, reaching a hand to touch Sam's hair. His eyebrow arched when she pulled away before he could touch her, and his smirk widened when Jack shifted closer. "Anise has informed me of the plan to have you replace her on this mission, Samantha. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is To'ran. I shall be your Lo'taur. It will be my great honour to serve."

"To'ran is awaiting a Tok'ra symbiote," Anise explained before Jack could make a comment about just how the man planned on serving. "He was asked to join this mission as he is uniquely able to serve as Lo'taur as he does not have a symbiote and would therefore be overlooked by the others."

"I don't have a symbiote either," Jack said, raising his hand, shooting a look at Jacob.

"My apologies, Anise. As Selmac and I were unaware that you had already arranged for a Lo'taur, we agreed to Jack's request that he be given a role on the mission with Sam. This is non-negotiable," Jacob added when his fellow Tok'ra looked likely to object. "General Hammond stipulated it as a condition of SG-1's involvement."

Neither Sam nor Jack reacted to the little white lie, both too well trained to give anything away. To'ran and Anise weren't as well trained, and they both caught the glimmer of annoyance on their faces before they managed to school their expressions.

Jack glanced at Sam and found her looking at him. She quirked an eyebrow and he gave the tiniest of nods in return, confirming that they were on the same page.

"I am afraid that will not be possible," Anise responded after a moment. "Thmei and Heset have met To'ran and will be expecting him to be in attendance. He has been their point of contact so though they will not question Major Carter as Ament, they will question if To'ran is not present as her Lo'taur."

"Then she'll have two Lo'taur's." Jack shrugged. "That's possible, isn't it?"

"It is," Selmac answered before Anise could object. "It is not unheard of for a Goa'uld to have multiple Lo'taur's, though is rare as they must be absolutely sure that they can be trusted. In many cases, Lo'taur's are usually the same gender as the host of the Goa'uld, as in the event that the host is injured beyond the symbiote's ability to heal, they are available as a replacement. You say To'ran has spoken to the Goa'uld in your absence?"

"I have," To'ran confirmed when Anise merely nodded. "I spoke mostly with the Lo'taur's of Thmei and Heset, though was introduced to the Goddesses when making arrangements for them to arrive here for the summit."

"Where did you say Ament was when you were holding those talks?" Jacob questioned.

To'ran's brow furrowed. "I explained that my mistress had matters to attend to elsewhere, that she was not here at the temple."

"Then it is possible, and indeed likely, that Ament would have had another Lo'taur with her." It was Jacob's turn to smirk as Jack relaxed marginally at the confirmation he was going to be involved. "We have limited time before they arrive. I suggest we move somewhere we can all be comfortable, and you can brief Sam and Jack on what they can expect from this meeting."

Neither Anise nor To'ran looked happy, but Freya, when she spoke, did so with the slight inclination of her head. "Of course. If you would follow me," she demurred, holding her skirt out of the way so she could lead the way out of the temple.

After a moment's hesitation, Jack motioned for Sam and Jacob to follow.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next choice: Anise and To'ran. Good guys, or bad guys?


	8. Chapter 8

#

"They are both minor Goa'uld but very ambitious. Heset had a prior alliance with Ba'al when he was rising through the ranks to System Lord. They were lovers for a time. Thmei, similarly, had a relationship with Ra. She was a rival to Hathor and was banished when Ra chose Hathor as his consort." Anise paused for a moment, tilting her head to the side as Jack muttered an obscenity under his breath. "They were both approached by Zipacna regarding an alliance with a System Lord we now know to be Anubis, but that was some time ago and neither has heard anything from him since."

"Good old Zippy," Jack muttered. "Can't decide which snake to suck up too, can he?"

To'ran arched an eyebrow. "You have met Lord Zipacna?"

"Oh, yeah. We go way back," Jack returned with a shrug. "He's not a Lord, by the way. A wannabe Lord, perhaps."

"My people were enslaved by Lord Zipacna, when he was in service to Apophis." To'ran's jaw clenched. "When Apophis's reign ended, Lord Zipacna promised he would remain a protector for our people, but we did not see him again."

"That's the Goa'uld for ya. Can't trust a word they say."

Ignoring Jack's almost cheery insight, Sam fixed her gaze on Anise. "How did you come to be in contact with Thmei and Heset? And if they haven't heard anything from Anubis since Zipacna's initial contact, what information could they possibly have that would be of value to the Tok'ra?"

"We believe they have managed to place spies within Anubis's forces," Anise explained. "Our intelligence suggests that they are planning to use whatever information they have to oppose Anubis's hold over the System Lords, thus enabling them to rise through the ranks."

"They can't expect to do that alone," Jack pointed out. "They're two nobodies in comparison with the likes of the other System Lords who have gone up against Anubis and failed."

"They are, but we believe they have support from another. We have narrowed it down to Ba'al, or Osiris," Anise explained.

"Ba'al doesn't play well with others," Jack muttered, suspicion in his voice and a something darker in his eyes. Discreetly, under the top of the table they were sat around, he felt Sam's hand brush against his own. "And Osiris seems to be busy elsewhere."

"We have no reason to suggest Osiris may be anything other than loyal to Anubis," Jacob agreed. "Which means if it is Ba'al they're involved in, it puts a different slant on the situation. Ba'al is familiar with the members of SG-1 and won't be fooled by any act Sam or Jack put on for the benefit of Heset or Thmei."

Freya gave him a reassuring smile. "I understand your concern, Jacob, and indeed shared it when To'ran first made mention of Ba'al's involvement in the situation. However, we do not believe Ba'al has any intention of joining the proceedings, Jacob. If we believed he was, I would not have suggested Major Carter for the role."

"Yeah, about that." Jack ignored the warning glance he got from both father and daughter. "Why is it Carter had to be dragged into this? Surely there are other Tok'ra?"

"None who have adequate training, Colonel." Anise grimaced, her expression momentarily showing how disgruntled she felt. "I myself have little in the way of undercover experience. My work is usually confined to that of the Tok'ra base. It is for this reason I believe I am being replaced by Major Carter in this instance," she added with a challenging glance at Jacob and Selmac.

Selmac responded after a moment. "The High Council have every confidence in your abilities, Anise. You received the same instructions we did; your knowledge is required elsewhere."

"If you insist," Anise demurred. "Heset will be arriving by Stargate; I believe Thmei will be coming by ship. They are planning to spend three days as guests of Ament to discuss agreeing a treaty to present themselves as a united front to Ba'al, or perhaps Anubis directly."

"What about servants?" Sam asked quietly, slowly processing the information. "If they're going to believe Ament is someone, they should align themselves with, they're going to expect some kind of show of wealth or power."

"That is where my people come in, Major Carter," To'ran answered, his smile slick and his gaze appreciative. "We will allow them to believe that Lady Ament has taken our planet in the wake of Lord Zipacna's absence. Our planet is rich in natural resources that any Goa'uld would long for."

"And your people are willing to take part in the subterfuge? They know it might not be a walk in the park?" Jack held To'ran's gaze when he managed to distract the other man from gazing at Sam. "They might say they're going to come in peace but that's no guarantee they'll leave that way or let anyone else leave that way. It's usual for someone to leave in pieces, or not at all."

"I am aware, Colonel O'Neill." To'ran clenched his jaw. "My people are no strangers to sacrifice, and are willing to do whatever it takes."

"I am sure Colonel O'Neill means no offence, To'ran," Anise said soothingly, letting her hand rest on To'ran's arm. "He does not know you or your people like I do."

To'ran gave her a slow smile and covered her hand with his. "I wish you were able to stay with us, Anise."

"As do I," she murmured.

The pair exchanged a look that was nothing short of heated, while Sam and Jack glanced at one another in speculation. After a moment in which no one spoke, Anise reluctantly got to her feet, smoothing out the tight bodice of her dress.

"Before I leave, I will show Major Carter where she will be hosting the gathering and assist her to change. To'ran will do the same with Colonel O'Neill." She looked to Jacob expectantly. "Will you and Selmac be remaining here or will you be accompanying me back to the Tok'ra base?"

Jacob hesitated for a moment. "We will remain, but stay out of sight," Selmac answered for them.

"Then To'ran will show you where you may stay," Anise stated as To'ran nodded to show his agreement.

It didn't escape Jacob or Jack's notice that the Lo'taur didn't seem pleased to have either of them involved in the mission, though he kept his thoughts to himself and hid them between a thin smile. "This way," he said, getting to his feet.

#

As soon as she'd glimpsed Anise in her gown, Sam had wondered what she'd gotten herself into. She'd hoped there'd be a number of costumes for her to pick from and that she could go for the less revealing of them but when Anise showed her to the quarters that would be hers for the duration of the summit, her hopes were dashed.

The door was decorated much the same as the throne room, with gold furnishings and silken drapes of gold, purple and pink. The bed in the centre of the room was on a raised platform with satin sheets in the same colour scheme, and on it were a number of gowns and matching accessories.

"This looks, ah, great," she managed. "Very… luxurious."

Anise smirked. "The room has been specifically prepared for Ament. It is not to my taste, either, so I have been sleeping elsewhere."

"What about the dresses?" Sam asked, glancing at gown the Tok'ra wore before returning her gaze to the garments on the bed. "Are these all there are to choose from?"

"They are." Anise inclined her head. "I know you and I do not share the same… tastes… in clothing, Major Carter, but there are certain expectations when you are portraying a Goa'uld. Believe me, these outfits are not of my choosing, either."

Having seen the Tok'ra in outfits of her own choosing, Sam wasn't so sure she agreed. But she smiled politely and moved a little closer to her options. "They're very… floaty," she said eventually, fingering the delicate material of the dress that seemed to have the most to it. It was white in colour, some kind of silk that was sheer in places but covered up the areas she was most concerned about.

"They are surprisingly comfortable and will allow for much in the way of movement." It was Freya who spoke, and Sam glanced over her shoulder at her in surprise. "If I may, Major Carter, I wanted to apologise."

"Apologise? For what?" Curiosity piqued, Sam let go of the dress to turn and face Anise fully.

"I was unaware of the bond you share with Colonel O'Neill. Had I known; I would not have attempted to Lo'machen with him."

"Lo'machen..?" Sam's eyes narrowed. "Does that mean…?"

"Colonel O'Neill informs me it means something else to the Tau'ri." Freya flushed. "I understand now why he was not interested. I… My bond with To'ran, I believe, is similar to that of yours with Colonel O'Neill. I wished to apologise to you, as I would not like it should another proposition him as I did Colonel O'Neill."

Thinking back, Sam remembered Daniel teasing Jack about Freya's crush on him, and Jack returning it by reminding Daniel that Anise preferred him. Shaking her head to dispel the memory, realising she'd never asked exactly how they'd known, she gave Freya a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Freya. Apology accepted." And knowing the Tok'ra had put to bed any feelings she had for Jack – figuratively at least – made her feel surprisingly better. "So, you and To'ran?"

"He pleases both Anise and I," Freya said with a smile. "I am hopeful that our relationship will only strengthen once he receives a symbiote."

"I'm sure," Sam murmured politely. Though she was grateful for her father's blending with Selmac, the idea of willingly being a host still sat uncomfortably with her. Memories of asking Jack to do just that came back to her and she brutally pushed them away. "Is there anything else I need to be aware of before the Goa'uld get here?"

"You should familiarise yourself with the layout of the temple and meet some of those who will be serving you. You need not worry yourself with remembering their names," Anise said calmly, taking over from her host. "The Goa'uld rarely know the names of those beneath them."

"Right." Deciding she preferred Freya to Anise, Sam forced a smile and waved her hand. "Lead the way."

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next choice - do you want Anise to stay for the remainder of the adventure or leave the planet? And would you prefer more frequent updates but smaller parts, or longer parts with a few days between posting?


	9. Chapter 9

#

While Jack initially questioned Jacob's decision to stay and potentially put the whole mission at risk, he soon realised – and shared – the motivation behind it. It became rapidly apparent as To'ran showed them the rooms of the temple that would be used by those pretending to serve Ament that there was more to the man than met the eye – and that he had more than a passing interest in Sam.

"Tell me of Samantha Carter," To'ran all but demanded as he showed them the kitchens where a group of women worked diligently preparing a feast for the arrival of the Goa'uld. To'ran showed little interest in them, making no introduction by name, and instead turned expectedly to Sam's father and… Jack. "She is certainly very beautiful; Anise had said as much but I was not expecting one so fair."

"She gets that from her mother's side of the family, not mine," Jacob answered as a way of reminding To'ran that he was Sam's father and therefore the other man should be careful what he said but the warning went unnoticed or ignored. "She's also very smart, very strong."

"Major Carter is one of the best soldiers I've had the privilege of serving with," Jack added, his own not-so-subtle reminder that Sam was more than just a – very – pretty face. "Maybe you should be telling us what you know about Heset and Thmei. You've spoken to them both, what should we expect?"

"In what way?" To'ran frowned and began to lead them from the kitchens to the servant's quarters. "Anise said that you were familiar with the Goa'uld."

"We are, but each Goa'uld is different. Sure, they're all arrogant and egotistical and full of their own self-importance, what with the God complex –" Jack stopped when Jacob nudged him. "But they're different. Tell us about Heset. What does she look like, who is she likely to be bringing with her, where are they going to be staying?"

To'ran was quiet for a few moments. "Heset is known for her hospitality and her generosity to her people. She is most becoming, with hair the colour of the sky at night and eyes just as a dark. She will be accompanied by one Lo'taur, two attendants and two guards. She is the more benevolent of the two; where Heset will listen to reason, Thmei is quick to temper."

"You said Thmei will be travelling by ship. Do you know how many will be coming with her?" Jacob asked, as keen as Jack to keep the subject away from his daughter.

"She has agreed to bring four guards and one Lo'taur. It was a condition of the summit that each Goddess have no more than five companions. It is why there are few servants here and gave us a convenient reason for the lack of Jaffa." To'ran shot Jack a look over his shoulder. "It is a shame that the one known as Teal'c could not attend. As it is, we do not have any Jaffa at our disposal, which may cause questions."

"It's a temple," Jack said after a moment's consideration. "Just say it's out of reverence to Ament that no violence is permitted within the walls but drop a couple of comments here and there about the Jaffa waiting for updates."

"If there is a uniform we can use, Jacob and I can pose as Ament's First Prime," Selmac offered. "It would excuse our presence should we be detected."

"It could be done," To'ran said with a shrug. "It would have been preferable to have the one known as Teal'c but you will do."

"Back to Thmei." Jack cleared his throat. "Other than having anger management issues, is there anything we need to know about her? Anise said she was a rival of Hathor. That doesn't sound too promising."

To'ran again paused to throw Jack a speculative glance that was more annoyed than it was admiring. "Anise claimed that you are the one responsible for the death of Hathor."

Jack shrugged a shoulder and continued walking, forcing To'ran to get moving again, too. "There's quite a lot of them we've taken out. Hathor, Apophis, Ra, Cronus, Nirrti to name a few." He whistled as they walked into the servant's quarters, each of the rooms plain and barely furnished in comparison to what they'd seen throughout the rest of the temple. "Well, there's certainly a difference here, isn't there?"

"Those who serve do not need much." To'ran waved away the concern. "This is where you will be staying."

"I take it you mean me," Jacob spoke up when To'ran didn't say anything further. "Jack as Lo'taur will be permitted quarters near Sam."

"Those quarters are already filled," To'ran responded with more than a touch of smug arrogance. "I am sure Colonel O'Neill will find suitable quarters on this level."

"Unacceptable," Jacob shot back. "He's her back up. Jack stays near Sam or the arrangement's off."

To'ran held his ground, his mouth a flat line as his nostrils flared. "I am afraid there are no other quarters on that level. Those there are will be filled by Heset and Thmei and their attendants. Anise and I both felt it would be prudent to keep them close so there can be no sneaking in or out of the building undetected."

"That logic is flawed." Selmac's eyes flashed. "There should be distance between Samantha and the Goa'uld. If they believe her to be weak or accessible, they will attempt to kill her so they can lay claim to this planet. Jacob and I are in complete agreement on this; Colonel O'Neill must be permitted to be in close proximity should his help be required."

"It would be impossible to rearrange," To'ran argued. "Both Heset and Thmei are familiar with me and will expect me to be available to them should they or their companions have questions regarding their stay. I, therefore, must remain on the same level –"

"It's fine. It's okay." Jack gave Jacob a lopsided smile when the former General glared at him. Since he was pretty sure he was risking life and limb with what he was going to suggest anyway, he accepted the glare with an internal sigh. "I'll just bunk in with Carter," he said as casually as he could manage, purposely watching To'ran for his reaction and not the father of the woman in question. "It'll add to the story that I've been with Ament wherever it is Ament is supposed to have been, and that way I can make sure there are no unexpected surprises. I'll bunk on the floor and we can take it in turns to keep watch," he continued, venturing a look at Jacob.

To Jack's surprise, Jacob was nodding his agreement. Oh, he didn't look overly thrilled by the idea but he understood it wouldn't be the first or last time that Jack shared such close quarters with Sam. "That sounds like a plan, Jack. I'm sure Sam won't object."

To'ran glared at them, his mouth moving wordlessly for a moment before he clenched his jaw and turned on his heel. "You will need to know where to find her rooms in that case. And you will need to be suitably attired."

The attired part made Jack grimace, even as he felt a surge of satisfaction that he'd got one over on the other man. He wasn't sure what it was about him that he didn't like but there was definitely something about the man.

Something he didn't trust.

#

Tor'an excused himself after showing Jacob and Jack to Sam's room. He didn't return with suitable outfits for them, choosing instead to send a young girl who had been working in the kitchen and who clearly struggled with the weight of the Jaffa armour that had been procured for Jacob. She was red-faced and panting when she got there and looked horrified when Sam asked her if she was okay and needed a drink of water.

"I-I am fine, mistress," she murmured, dropping into a curtsey after Jack and Jacob relieved her of her load. "Thank you, I am fine." She hurried out of the room before Sam could tell her curtseying was unnecessary.

"That felt wrong on all kinds of levels," Sam muttered, not meaning to start a conversation.

"I wonder if they've been told you really are a Goa'uld," Jack mused. "It'd explain why they're all giving Oscar-worthy performances."

"God, I hope not." She shuddered visibly but her expression brightened considerably on seeing the outfit he was holding. "Is that really what you're wearing?"

"No. Not a chance." Jack turned the leather pants over in his hand, frowning at the lack of anything else with them. "There's gotta be more to it than this."

"When in Rome, Jack," Jacob teased, hefting the heavy armour as though it weighed nothing. At least he would be suitably covered, unlike the grumbling Colonel. "I'm sure there's something else you can wear with it. Maybe a belt or something."

Jack glared at him. "I was thinking more of a shirt. I'm not walking around topless."

"To'ran doesn't have a problem with it," Sam teased, though she was growing concerned again over her own choices of outfit. She missed what Jack said but knew he'd muttered something, glancing up at him to see him glaring at the leather pants. "I'm sure we'll be able to find you something else to wear with them," she added a little more reassuringly. "We can ask Anise when she stops in to say bye."

"Shame she's leaving so soon," Jack muttered. At Sam's surprised look, he quickly clarified. "She could've kept To'ran in line. Hey, maybe we can talk her into taking him with her. That'd be good."

"Unfortunately, I think we might benefit from him being here." Jacob's tone said enough about his feelings on the matter. "I'll have a look to see what I can find in the way of alternate clothes, Jack. Anise really should be going soon if she's going to leave before the others get here." He paused on his way out of the room to press a kiss to his daughter's cheek. "You'll be fine, Sam. Stop worrying."

Her smile was faintly embarrassed that he'd picked up on her apprehension but thankful all the same. "Thanks, Dad. We'll see you in the main hall soon if not before." She waited until he was gone, the door closed behind him, before letting out a sigh, her shoulders slumping. "Do you really think we're going to be able to pull this off?"

There was no Sir, which he noted, just as he noticed the self-doubt and anxiety, she'd normally do her best to keep hidden from him were clear for him to see. It made him feel warm to know she was letting her walls down with him, to know she had made a conscious decision to be open with him. "Of course, we will. When have we failed before?" Off her look, he shrugged. "We've made it through all the times it's gone wrong, Carter. We'll make it through this time."

"I know," she said, but she couldn't hold back another sigh. "I'd feel better if Daniel and Teal'c were here. And To'ran wasn't. There's something about the guy."

"Gives you the creeps?" Jack asked, nodding when she looked at him. "Dad's not that keen, either, so it's not just us."

"Which is why you're my roommate, I'm guessing." She arched an eyebrow. "To'ran wasn't prepared to give up his room, was he?"

"Nope."

"I wonder if it's because it's where he's been sleeping with Anise," she mused out loud.

"What?"

"He's been sleeping with Anise. Tell me you're not that oblivious." She laughed at the look on his face. "She thinks she's in love with him."

Jack blinked. "The snake?"

"Both the host and the symbiote. She – they – are hoping their relationship will continue to develop once he gains a symbiote of his own."

"Right. Ew." He shook his head. "Now I'm glad he wouldn't give up the room." He glanced at the large bed taking up the majority of the room. "Are we absolutely sure they didn't...?"

"Pretty sure. Though I might ask if there's a change of sheets I can use," she added, following his gaze.

"Good idea. Let's do that." He moved his gaze from the bed – big enough for the both of them with room to spare, not that he was presuming she'd prefer him to sleep anywhere other than the floor – and looked at her choice of outfits. "I like the red one," he said after a moment, tilting his head to get a better look at the scrap of material.

Sam gave him a sceptical look. "You do?"

"Yeah. Not for this place," he added, arching an eyebrow as he picked up the silken material. "Think we could take it back with us?"

She caught onto his meaning and blushed, shaking her head though a smile curled her lips. "Maybe let's focus on ourselves back first."

"We can do that." But he still reached out to touch her, his hand lingering on her waist. She leaned into him, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder for a brief moment. "We will get back, Carter. What're a few days with a couple of snakeheads? We'll wine 'em, dine 'em, find out what they know and then head back home. It'll be a piece of cake."

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Jack should know better... Next decision to make: which Goa'uld is going to make more trouble for our couple - Thmei or Heset? One is the Goddess of Food and Drink, a fertility goddess very similar to Hathor, and the other is the Goddess of Truth... Make your pick!


	10. Chapter 10

#

It was an unusually subdued Anise who bid them goodbye in the large greeting chamber. Her revealing gown was covered by a heavy cloak, the hood of which was pulled over her head and kept her face in shadow.

Sam suspected it was to hide the traces of tears that the Tok'ra didn't want them to see, tears she could hear in Freya's voice as she wished them good luck.

To'ran wasn't present; Freya told them they'd already said their goodbyes and he was making final preparations for the arrival of the two Goa'uld. Selmac offered to walk her to the Stargate in To'ran's absence, and Anise agreed.

Once her father was gone with his fellow Tok'ra, Sam retired to her room to change. She'd put it off for as long as she could, and knew it was time to trade the comfortable BDU's for one of the dresses she'd been left with, before selecting from the array of jewels Anise had left behind for her. She'd noticed there was a hand device, too, and hoped it was just there for decoration and not because Anise anticipated it might be needed.

With a sigh, she surveyed her options. The red dress was out of the equation, though she was tempted to shove it in her pack with her BDUs just to see Jack's face when he realised it was gone. The gold dress was a possibility though it was far too sheer in places for her liking so it was put aside for now. The sea-blue dress looked innocent enough until she picked it up and realised how low the neckline plunged, and how high the slits on either side of the skirt went up.

So that left the white dress she'd already half-settled on. Bracing herself for the reactions of her companions - her father would certainly not approve, and Jack might admire it but only until To'ran saw her in it - she undressed quickly and slipped the gown on over her head.

There was an ornate mirror in the room - which, of course, there was, because she was pretending to be a Goa'uld and they were nothing if not vain - and she moved to stand in front of it, studying her appearance critically.

The low cut of the neckline and even lower cut at the back meant a lot of skin was on show, more than she was completely comfortable with. The material clung to her curves in places, suggesting what was beneath, and the tightness of bodice embroidered with gold patterns enhanced her god-given assets, pushing her breasts up so that a generous cleavage was on display.

A low whistle of appreciation alerted her to the fact she was no longer alone. Sam tensed for a moment until his reflection appeared in the mirror behind hers, her back relaxing against his front as he moved to stand well within her personal space.

Why was it, she wondered, that all it had taken was one - very good - kiss to have almost all of the barriers slip away when they were alone? It felt so easy, so right, to have him stand so close to her. So natural for his hand to rest on her hip and draw her back against him, so right to have his lips brush the skin of her neck as he leaned in to murmur to her, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"We need to decide what I'm going to call you, and vice versa."

"Did To'ran not give you any ideas?" She asked, subconsciously tilting her head to allow him better access to her neck. "We could ask my Dad for some typical slave names before the Goa'uld get here."

"I was thinking Jonah," he mumbled. "Or a variation of."

A smile curled the corners of her lips, a little bittersweet. She had fond memories of their brief time as Jonah and Thera, but painful memories of the days and weeks afterwards when she'd had to try and out those memories out of her mind. "Jo'han," she suggested with a smile.

"Close enough," he agreed, lips nuzzling her neck. "Do I address you as Ament, or my Lady?"

"Follow To'ran's lead, and my father's." And thinking of the other men, Sam reluctantly moved away from him, turning away from their reflection to look at him in person. Her lips quirked again. "I like the shirt."

His scowl showed he wasn't as pleased. "It's more like a blouse," he complained. "I feel like I'm wearing some bad pirate costume."

"You look good to me." A little too good, she thought, eyeing up the patch of skin revealed by the untied neckline. She had the vague urge to lick the skin there but told herself she couldn't. "Have you had anything to eat or drink yet? One of the girls from the kitchen brought me up a tray but there's still a lot left."

"I ate." His voice was low, his eyes dark. His gaze trailed slowly down her body and he licked his lips. "Sam."

"Jack." Her pulse was racing, her head swimming. She felt breathless with want, her body tingly with desire. She knew, on some level, that the feelings she felt went over and above the reaction he could usually provoke in her, but lust clouded her mind and she found herself walking into his open arms.

It was an opened mouth kiss, hungry and devouring. There was no hesitation, no time for second thoughts. The need to be as close as possible was all-consuming, their combined desire a heady mix they were powerless to resist. She felt his fingers tighten on her ass and yank her closer to his body, his tongue duelling with hers as they each fought for dominance of the kids. She slipped her hands under his shirt, scored her nails along his back and the tensed muscles she felt there.

God, she wanted him. She wanted him so much she couldn't stand it.

But…

"Wait." She pulled her mouth reluctantly from his, gasping for breath as he dropped his head to her shoulder. He, too, was breathing heavily, his breath released in damp pants against her skin. "This is... intense. Too intense."

"I think there was something in the food," he muttered. "I want you. I want you so damn much."

"Same," she admitted, exhaling shakily. "I mean, I always want you. I always have, but this is... wow, this is more than normal," she said, knowing she was babbling but knowing if she didn't, she'd drag his head back to hers and who knew where that would lead.

"To'ran," Jack muttered. With visible effort, he pulled away from her and put some space between them. His eyes were still dark with intent, but he clenched his hands into fists to keep from touching her. "Maybe he's done something to the food."

Sam nodded, feeling shaken. "We knew he couldn't be trusted. I wonder who he's working with, or for."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon," he said grimly. "In the meantime, I'm gonna go… walk the parameter."

"Right." She nodded, though the last thing she wanted was for him to leave. "Good idea… Sir." She watched his jaw clench as he hesitated, his body taking a few moments longer to obey the commands of his mind. As she heard the door shut behind him, she exhaled a slow, deep breath and closed her eyes.

One way or another, this mission would be the death of her; she was sure of it.

#

"My Lady Thmei," To'ran dipped into a low bow as the rings descended, leaving the Goa'uld and her contingent of followers on the platform. "Welcome to A'hara. My Queen Ament eagerly awaits you in the banquet hall." He straightened and motioned to the doorway. "Please, this way."

"Your Queen could not be here to meet us in person?" Thmei demanded, her green eyes flashing with indignation. She tossed her red curls over her bare shoulder and glanced around the temple's ring room with disdain. "We do hope our rooms are better kept than this, To'ran. We were promised luxury and comfort."

"I assure you, My Lady, you will not be disappointed," To'ran assured her. "As for my Queen, she is awaiting you in the banquet hall. We have received word that Lady Heset's arrival is imminent, as she arrived via Chapp'ai a short time ago."

Thmei huffed a breath, unimpressed, but followed him through the temple to the banquet hall. She surveyed her surroundings during the walk, noting the lack of Jaffa and visible presence of any servants other than To'ran. "We expected more," she commented blithely, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "Is this the best Ament can offer?"

To'ran didn't turn back to face her. "This is Ament's temple, her sacred place, my Lady. She thought it prudent to invite yourself and Heset here where she could be assured that there would be no uninvited guests. No one is permitted to enter the temple without her expressed permission, and few other than those who worship my Queen know of its existence. I assure you, though it may not seem much now, it is far grander than it initially appears."

"Hmm." Thmei was unconvinced but fell silent as she let him lead her the rest of the way.

The banquet hall was a step up from the ring room and the hallways, she decided. The furnishings were plush, lavish even. The room dripped in gold and the finest materials, a show of wealth no doubt designed to make an impression on those permitted to attend.

At the head of the table sat the person she was there to see, and Thmei took her time in studying the other Goa'uld, a potential ally or a potential threat.

Ament was indeed beautiful, fair-skinned and fair-haired. She seemed entirely unaffected by the arrival of two unknown Goa'uld into her domain, which made Thmei think that there was indeed more than met the eye to the seemingly simple temple. Had the situation been reversed and she'd invited the unknown Goa'uld to her territory, she would have begun with a show of strength and power to dissuade any notions of the visitors attempting to attack her in her home. The fact that Ament had done nothing of the sort made Thmei wonder what dangers were hiding in the temple for those who threatened the Goddess it belonged to.

There were only two others in the room, both standing close enough to Ament to prevent anyone from getting to her undetected. One was unmistakeably Jaffa, while the other was dressed in clothes similar to that of Tor'an. As Thmei watched, the man in question leaned closer to the Goa'uld at the table and murmured something that didn't carry across the room. She watched with interest as Ament slowly took his hand, allowing him to help her from her chair as she stood to greet her guests.

Interesting, very interesting, Thmei thought, noting the way To'ran tensed in front of her and the way Ament leaned into the other man's touch. Clearly, though To'ran had introduced himself as Ament's Lo'taur, there was another who held the Goa'uld's affections.

"My Queen," To'ran announced, his voice unnecessarily loud. "Allow me to introduce Lady Thmei. My Lady Thmei, I am pleased to present to you my Queen Ament."

Ament approached her slowly, the unnamed man following her in an unmistakably protective way. "Thmei," Ament greeted her, her voice pleasant. "Welcome to A'hara. We are so very pleased you were able to join us. Please, be seated and break your fast. To'ran will show your attendants where they can place your belongings."

A flicker of annoyance passed over To'ran's face at the dismissal, but this was ignored by Ament, which amused Thmei greatly. "Would you not introduce us to your companion, Ament?" Thmei asked, her gaze moving deliberately to the man at Ament's shoulder. "To'ran made no mention of a consort."

Ament met her gaze, the corners of her mouth twitching in a smirk. She neither confirmed or denied Thmei's assumption of the man's role as she introduced him. "This is Jo'han, my most trusted Lo'taur. He will be present for our discussions unless that is unacceptable to you?"

Admiring the man who stood behind her rival Goddess, Thmei smiled slyly. "We have no objections to his presence. We, too, have a companion who will be present." She clicked her fingers and her Lo'taur, Shanna, stepped forward and bowed. "This is Shanna. She is our most trusted friend."

"Then we extend our welcome to Shanna." Ament inclined her head, her gaze sharp even as her lips curved upwards in a friendly smile. "Please, sit. Heset will be here momentarily and our conversations can begin."

Thmei took the seat Ament waved her jewelled hand towards, motioning for Shanna to sit beside her. Two of her Jaffa left with To'ran to take her belongings to her room, the others remaining behind and standing against the wall, out of sight but not out of mind. She continued to watch Ament's interaction with the one known as Jo'han, studying the closeness between the pair, wondering if and when the opportunity would arise to use it against them.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating choice: Would you prefer the rating to stay the same with some missing scenes as separate fics, or the rating to increase a little if needed?  
> Story choice: Should someone without a symbiote get Goa'ulded, or not? (Not giving names at this point! *evil grin*)


	11. Chapter 11

#

There wasn't anything in the food, apparently. Jacob and Selmac had tried and assured them it was normal, though Jack tried to argue that the symbiote could be neutralising any toxins without even being aware of it. The difficulty came when Jacob asked, exasperated, just what he thought the damn food was making him do, which Jack couldn't really answer.

'Oh, nothing much. Just making it damn hard to be near your daughter for any length of time without feeling the need to kiss her senseless.'

Yeah, no. Though Jacob seemed relatively accepting of Jack acting as Sam's overprotective Lo'taur for the purposes of the mission and hadn't seemed to object during the weird stars-as-a-metaphor-for-Sam conversation they'd had what felt like a very long time ago, Jack wasn't about to make it clear exactly how far his relationship with the former General's daughter had shifted.

Nope. He might be a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them and he'd gotten over his personal death wish a long time ago.

He watched intently as the Goa'uld's and their chosen companions tucked into the feast prepared by To'ran's people will seemingly no ill effects. Even Shanna, the human companion of Thmei, and Borral, the human companion of Heset, both of whom were permitted by their Goddesses to join them at the table appeared to experience no side effects. Jack sat to Sam's right and ate as little as he could get away with, noticing Sam do the same.

Thank God for MREs, he thought, despite Jacob's reassurances that there was nothing amiss with their meals.

They were almost done with their meal when the Goa'uld claiming to be the Goddess Thmei cleared her throat, delicately demanding everyone's attention. She motioned to one of her Jaffa, who took out an ornate black bottle from the box he had held throughout the meal and brought it to the table.

He set it in front of her, and Thmei stood. "We propose a toast. To friends, old and new." She motioned to Shanna to start pouring the drink into everyone's glasses.

"What is this?" Heset asked, her smile cordial but her tone suspicious.

"A gift," Thmei replied with a smirk. "It is a fine wine with berries exclusive to one of the worlds under my control. It is most delicious, Heset. You would not offend us by refusing?"

Heset's eyes flashed and she motioned to one of her Jaffa who stood back from the table. She held out the glass that had been filled for the man to drink. "A precaution," Heset explained demurely. "We are sure you understand."

"Of course." Thmei's smile tightened but she nodded her agreement. "Though if we are to be allies, Heset, a little trust would go a long way."

The Jaffa tasted the wine and several tense moments passed. When he nodded and placed the glass back on the table, Heset inclined her head in acknowledgement and picked up the glass once more. "To new alliances," she toasted.

Having no choice but to join in, Sam also lifted her glass and toasted. "To new alliances."

Jack was surprised that a second glass was poured for the Goa'uld's chosen companions, and he had no choice but to cautiously sip from his own under Thmei's watchful eye. It tasted fruity, with a barely discernible edge of alcohol. He'd tasted stronger but he also knew from experience how misleading seemingly innocent drinks off-world could be. There was the incident on '595 with Sam, for starters…

He glanced at her, lips twitching, and the effort to grin became harder as she glared at him, clearly knowing the direction his thoughts had taken. Schooling his expression as best as he could, he focused his attention on the others at the table.

Thmei was watching them all, an amused smile on her face, which immediately set him on edge.

Heset was watching Thmei, eyes narrowed in suspicion as though she were waiting for something.

Whatever it was, it didn't happen. At least not as far as Jack could tell.

#

The Goa'uld excused themselves for the rest of the evening after thanking Sam – Ament – for her hospitality. Discussions would formally begin in the morning, and Jack was glad for it. He wasn't sure about Sam, but he was tired and looking forward to getting at least a couple of hours sleep in between taking his watch. Careful to keep his thoughts to himself, mindful of the Goa'uld and their attendants, Jack held his tongue until they were in the safety of Sam's rooms, accompanied by Jacob.

"I'll take first watch," Jacob volunteered before either Jack or Sam could offer. "It's been a long day for you both."

"Thanks, Dad," Sam said gratefully, a sure sign she was tired if she wasn't arguing. Jack looked at her in concern when she sat down on the edge of the bed, noting the pallor of her face and the almost distant expression on her face.

"Carter?" He knelt in front of her when she didn't look up immediately, eyebrows raising at the sight of her almost blown pupils. "I think we've got a problem here, Dad."

Jacob was there in an instant, almost pushing Jack out of the way in his haste at getting to his daughter. "Sammie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dad," she protested, but her words were slurred. "'m just tired."

"You're sure?" Jacob, like Jack, wasn't convinced. "You don't feel anything strange?"

Sam's lips curled up in a sardonic smile neither were used to seeing on her face. "I always feel strange, Dad. I'm a bit of a freak."

"A freak?" Jacob looked at Jack in alarm. "Why would you say that, Sam?"

"Because it's true. I'm a mess," she continued, her eyes slipping closed as she leaned forward, resting her head on Jacob's shoulder. "A freaky mess. God knows why he wants me," she muttered, sounding more asleep than awake.

"There was something in that drink," Jack muttered, beginning to pace in agitation. "I knew they couldn't be trusted."

Jacob wanted to deny it but found he couldn't. "Maybe it didn't affect Heset's Jaffa because of his symbiote," he theorised worriedly. "But if that's the case, it wouldn't affect Heset, either. Just the human Lo'taur."

"And Sam, because she doesn't have a symbiote," Jack pointed out.

"But Thmei didn't know that," Jacob mused, his eyes worried, "which means for some reason, she's targeting the human companions of the Goa'uld."

Jack nodded, remembering the way the Goa'uld had watched both him and Borral closely after the drinks had been poured. "I barely had any of mine."

"I'm guessing Sam didn't have much of it, either. Whatever it is." Gently easing his daughter back onto the bed, Jacob stood with an ease Jack envied. There were no cracking knees or grimace of pain for the older man thanks to Selmac's presence. "I'm going to head back to the banquet hall, see if I can find a trace of it. Selmac might recognise something about it."

"Thmei's the truth goddess, isn't she? Supposedly," Jack added. He looked at Sam again to find her looking at him, though her eyes closed when she noticed him watching. "Maybe it's something to do with that. Hathor did her love potion mumbo jumbo. Maybe this is Thmei's equivalent."

Jacob considered the idea, a sigh escaping him as Selmac confirmed it was indeed possible. "Selmac has heard of a variation of the blood of Sokar. Thmei and Sokar were allies for a short time after Ra chose Hathor to be his consort and banished Thmei. It is possible that the potion used by Sokar was a variation of this wine Thmei has. It means you have to be extra careful, Jack," Jacob continued, fixing Jack with a solemn expression. "Thmei won't have expected it to affect Sam. Were Sam host to Ament, the symbiote would have protected her from its effects. That means whatever information Thmei is hoping to gain from this truth serum as it were is supposed to come from you, and from Borral."

"So keep my guard up around the Goa'uld, and don't accept any more fruity drinks from them. Got it." Jack glanced back at Sam but she appeared to be genuinely asleep. "You think To'ran knew about it? That maybe he's involved?"

It was Selmac who answered. "He appeared upset that Sam had not chosen him to be at her side for the feast. If he had known Thmei's plans, he would not have been so. That said, Jacob does not trust him, nor do I."

"That makes three of us," Jack muttered. "So we keep an eye on him, and on Thmei."

"Get some sleep, Jack," Jacob told him quietly, kindly. "Selmac and I will do some digging and let you know what we find."

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decision time: do Sam and Jack need to have a conversation under the influence of the truth wine or should it be saved for the morning after?


	12. Chapter 12

#

"Dad's gone, Sam. You can stop pretending to be asleep." It took a moment for her to move, a moment in which he doubted his ability to read her as well as he thought. When one eyelid opened to look at him, Jack arched an eyebrow. "What gives, Carter?"

"I feel drunk but I'm not," Sam complained, blinking up at him owlishly. She lifted her hand to his face, her fingertips trailing along his jaw as a pout arranging her lips. "You have very pretty eyelashes. Where did you get them?"

Confused for a moment at the change in subject, Jack arched an eyebrow. "My mother, I think."

"I love your lips. Has anyone ever told you how soft they are?" Her finger traced them as she spoke.

He gave in to the impulse to part them, capturing her hand in his to keep it next to his mouth so he could kiss her finger. Despite his best efforts, he could feel his body stir at the way her own lips parted and her eyes darkened. "You have the most incredible eyes," he murmured, the effects of the drug slowly sweeping over him.

For a long moment, they simply stared at one another. Although he acknowledged it was a sappy thought, Jack thought he could get lost in her eyes very easily.

Too easily.

"It's going to be hell trying to concentrate next time we're in a briefing," he confessed, the world bubbling out of him in time with his thoughts.

"I don't know how I'm going to stop myself from kissing you randomly in the hallway," she returned with a soft smile. "But I've been doing that for years now, so I'm sure we'll manage somehow."

"You've been kissing me in hallways for years?"

The teasing had the desired effect of making her laugh, not a full-blown Carter laugh but a soft Sam chuckle that somehow sounded more intimate because it was quiet and meant just for him. "No, Jack. I think you would've noticed."

"Definitely." A slow grin curved his lips and because he was thinking of kissing her, he leaned in to do just that. Tasting her, drinking her in, he pulled away with a groan and let his forehead rest against hers. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

She smiled but there was a touch of uncertainty in it. "I don't know why you do."

"What?" The self-doubt in her voice had him pulling back, as far back as he could with her hand resting at the back of his neck. "Why on earth or any other godforsaken planet wouldn't I?"

"I meant it when I said I'm a mess," she told him with stark honesty, her blue eyes shadowed. "I've never had a successful relationship. I don't know how. I still randomly have flashbacks to Jolinar's life that make me want to curl up in a ball for the rest of my life. I've never… I've never felt good enough to keep the partners I've had happy. To make them want to stay with me. I have a tendency to screw things up when they're going well, and I've been told I'm a hard person to love."

Jack stared at her for a long moment, struggling to take in the words and understand what they meant.

"Oh, Sam," his voice unbelievably tender, he lay down beside her, cradling her body with his. She went to him willingly, allowing him to wrap himself around her. He didn't see or hear her cry but felt the tears soak through the thin material of the shirt he wore. "Baby, please don't cry. All I need to be happy is you. We'll get through the flashbacks and figure out how to make this work together. I'll probably screw up, too, but we'll get through it because what we have is worth it. You're not a hard person to love," he continued, manoeuvring them so he could see her face. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, catching her tears with his thumbs and wiping them away. "Falling in love with you was one of the easiest things I've ever done," he confessed. "I didn't know it was happening till it had, couldn't have stopped it even if I wanted to. You are incredible. Smart. Strong. Sexy as hell." Each statement was punctuated by a kiss, to her cheeks, her forehead, her nose and finally her lips.

Her hand tightened at the back of his head, keeping his mouth against hers when he went to pull away. Her lips parted beneath his, her body shifting to accommodate his weight, wrapping her leg around his to keep him in place.

"I might disappoint you," she murmured against his lips. "But I'll do my best not to."

"All you have to do is be yourself, and I won't be disappointed," Jack assured her, tearing his mouth from hers to kiss his way along her jaw, down her neck to the delicate strap of the gown she wore. He moved a hand to peel the strap away from her skin, dropping a kiss to her collar bone. "God, Sam. You're so beautiful."

"Jack." His name was a throaty moan, her fingernails raking over the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. "Please."

"Please what?" He lifted his head, eyes dark and breath coming in short pants.

She drew his head back to hers, kissing him fervently, saying with her actions what she couldn't with words.

#

Jacob kept his footsteps light as he made his way through the temple towards the banquet chamber. The building was old with tall walls and high ceilings. The slightest of noises could create an echo that bounced from wall to wall so he took his time, making sure his visit would not be detected.

It was because of this that he was able to detect the voices in the banquet hall before he rounded the corner and made himself visible to its occupants, pressing himself back in a carved alcove to keep from being seen.

"Tell me, Borral," the feminine voice of Thmei's host purred. "Why do you serve Heset so willingly? What is it she gives you to deserve your loyalty?"

"I give my loyalty freely. She is my Goddess. She is the very breath I breathe, that which gives me life," Borral answered unwaveringly.

"Do you love her, Borral? Do you have feelings… of attraction… towards her?"

"She… She is very beautiful."

"Do you think we are beautiful?"

"Of-of course, my Lady Thmei. You, too, are very beautiful." Borral sounded nervous and Jacob couldn't blame him. The human slave was probably wondering why he couldn't refuse to answer the Goa'uld's question. "I must go now. My Lady Heset will be wondering where I am…"

"Your Lady is being entertained by one of her Jaffa, is she not?" Thmei laughed lightly. "Does that bother you, Borral? Do you wish it could be you and only you who shared her bed?"

"I… Of course, I desire her attention, my Lady, as do all who love her."

Thmei laughed again, and Jacob risked peering around from the alcove to see what was happening. He saw Borral gulp as the Goa'uld moved closer, her hand-device clad fingers playing idly with the collar of his shirt. "What if we could give you a way to guarantee that closeness, Borral? What if we could get Heset to desire you and only you?"

"I… I would like that. I would like that very much."

"We are sure you would," Thmei all but hummed. "Now, in order to do this favour for you, we need you to do a favour for us. Tell us, Borral, what is the status of Heset's alliance with the one known as Ba'al?"

"Lord Ba'al?" Borral's voice shook. "I.. I…"

"Tell us, Borral." Thmei's voice was soothing, persuasive. "Has Heset spoke with Ba'al since Anubis returned? Is he aware of this alliance she wishes to begin with us?"

"I…" Borral groaned, a sound of half-pain, half-pleasure. Jacob decided not to chance another look to see what was happening. "My Lady spoke with another, but I know not who. None of us were permitted in the room, not even I."

"Hmmm." Thmei was quiet for a moment, and Jacob heard the laboured sounds of Borral's breathing from his hiding place. "Would you be able to find out for us, Borral? We would reward you richly for your service."

"I cannot betray my Goddess!" Borral protested. "She is all-seeing and all-knowing. I cannot –"

"Even if it is for her own good, Borral?"

"Her own good?"

"Yes. We are worried Heset has been tricked, Borral. She could be hurt by it. She will be very appreciative of your loyalty if you help us protect her from the vile one who has fooled her so callously." Thmei's voice dropped to a low purr.

"She would be appreciative," Borral repeated, sounding as though he were hypnotised. "I would be protecting her, yes? Helping her?"

"Yes, Borral," Thmei purred. "You would be. Find out what you can and meet me here tomorrow night." There was a short pause in which Jacob peaked out from the alcove. He frowned as Thmei pulled back from kissing the slave with a stunned expression on his face. "Until tomorrow, Borral."

Jacob leaned back into the shadows as the Goa'uld swept past him, a satisfied smirk on her face.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This took forever to write, mostly because I wrote and deleted three versions of their conversation before deciding on the one in this part. For those wondering about Jack calling Sam 'baby', he called Sara it in Cold Lazarus and I decided he might use the term for Sam, too. This is as mature as the story's going to get due to mixed responses, so I'll just save some of the things I had planned for another story ;)
> 
> Your next choice… Should another, more established Goa'uld enter the scene or should it stay with Thmei and Heset?


	13. Chapter 13

#

She woke to the feel of his breath against her neck, his body curled protectively around hers. It made her smile to know that even in his sleep, he was trying to protect her. It made her smile widen to realise she didn't mind it, either.

She wasn't usually what anyone would call a 'snuggler' when it came to sharing a bed. She liked her space and couldn't sleep well when someone else was in it. Usually, anyway. She nestled back against him, felt his arm tense over her waist, his fingers clench a little hers when their joined hands rested over her stomach and realised… she felt happy.

Safe.

Loved.

And that was… that was mind-blowing in an altogether different way.

He muttered something incomprehensible against her neck, body shifting behind hers as he slowly returned to wakefulness. She felt herself tense, wondering if he'd feel the same way about waking up with her as she did, and found herself holding her breath.

There was a moment of silence, and then he released a sigh, lips nuzzling her shoulder as he murmured a sleepy 'hey' against her skin.

That was all it took for her to relax in his arms once again, rolling in their circle to face him with a shy smile on her face. "Good morning."

His dark eyes studied her face, looking for visible signs of any regrets. He matched her smile with a slow grin when it became apparent there were none. "So that was…"

"Yeah," she interrupted, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks at the memory. "It was."

They gazed at one another, identical sappy grins on their faces until the sound of heavy footsteps belonging to one of the Goa'uld in the temple in the hallway outside of the room brought them back to reality with a start.

Sam sighed in obvious disappointment and got up from the bed. She grabbed the blue dress she'd reluctantly chosen for day two and headed for the bathing suite attached to the room for a quick wash and change. She wasn't surprised to find Jack waiting outside of the room for his turn when she was done, but a small squeak escaped her when he reached out to stop her from walking passed him instead of going inside.

Before she could ask what was wrong, he dipped her and kissed her thoroughly, leaving her brain struggling to remember what she'd been about to say. He smirked at the expression on her face, his eyes sparkling with mirth and mischief.

"Now it's a good morning," he told her, side-stepping her stunned form, whistling as he made his way into the room to wash and change.

#

"So, we need to watch out for Thmei, and now for Borral," Jack said aloud, musing on the update Jacob and Selmac had provided them with.

They had decided to meet in the servant's quarters, away from the prying eyes and eavesdroppers that could be among either of the Goa'uld's party. To'ran had invited himself to the update and sat quietly as he processed what Jacob had said.

"Won't the effects of the wine have worn off by now?" Sam countered. "I feel fine."

"I'm guessing you didn't drink as much as Borral," Jacob offered, giving her a small smile. His relief that his daughter had recovered with no ill effects was clear. "Besides, I'm not convinced it's just the wine at play here. I couldn't see what was going on but it's possible Thmei has some other way of asserting her control over people." He glanced at To'ran. "Have you noticed or heard anything, To'ran? Or have any of your people come to you with any concerns?"

It took a moment for To'ran to realise he was being addressed, sitting up straighter when he realised they were watching him, waiting for a response. "I have not noticed anything, nor has anyone raised any concerns with me. Perhaps," he began, his gaze flicking from Jacob to Sam and back again as his lips twitched, "it would be useful for me to assume the position of Ament's trusted Lo'taur. I can be present during the conversations with Samantha, leaving yourself free to look into the situation, Colonel O'Neill."

Jack's hands clenched at his sides, the nerve in his jaw ticking. "I don't think so," he started.

"Actually, Jack," Jacob interrupted, lifting an eyebrow when the younger man looked at him. "It might be an idea. You would be able to do some snooping, see if you can find out anything from the Goa'uld's attendants."

"Can't he do that?" Jack complained, glaring at To'ran, who grinned smugly back. "C'mon, Dad, we're talking about leaving Sam unprotected here."

If Jacob noticed Jack referred to his daughter by her first name and not her surname, he chose not to let it show. "She'll be protected, Jack. I'm still sticking to her like glue. Just think about it, most of our guests will be busy with the negotiations. You've – Jo'han – have already been established as a trusted companion of Ament. No one will bat an eyelid if you go wandering around the temple. If you're caught, you can say you're just checking everything's up to scratch. And, no offence to To'ran," Jacob continued when Jack looked ready to protest again. "You know the kind of thing you'd be looking for."

The two men were locked in a standoff, which made Sam sigh. She rolled her eyes and deliberately stood between the two of them, her back to her father as she raised her eyebrow at Jack.

"Sir, it makes sense," she told him quietly. "Dad's right, you will have more of an idea what you're looking for and Dad's going to be right there with me the whole time."

"Fine," Jack snapped, his jaw clenching and unclenching. "But if anything happens to Carter…" He added with a threatening stare at To'ran.

The other man merely smiled serenely, satisfied that he had gotten his own way. "I will make sure everything is set up for this morning's meeting." He bowed to Sam, smirked at Jack, and left them alone.

Jack turned to Jacob immediately, his brow furrowed. "I hope you've got a better reason for this than the line you just gave me."

"He bought it, didn't he?" Jacob grinned. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, Jack. We need To'ran where we can keep an eye on him. I'll look after Sam."

"I can look after myself, thank you," Sam interjected, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

"We know," Jacob assured her, "we just like to feel useful."

She shook her head, unconvinced, but didn't argue with him. Instead, she turned her attention to her CO. "Be careful, Sir. We don't know what tricks these Goa'uld might have up their sleeves."

Jack nodded, taking the warning for the genuine concern it was. "You, too, Carter."

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not replying individually to the comments/votes; I read them all, am being guided by them all, and appreciate them all. Time just gets away from me between work and home life. Next choice: Does Jack get caught snooping, or does he find something incriminating?


	14. Chapter 14

#

The negotiations around their tentative new alliance were not going well. Sam sat and listened for the most part as Thmei and Heset took verbal shots at one another, seemingly forgetting she was there for the most part. It was rude from one perspective, she was their hostess after all, but on the other, it gave her an opportunity to observe them and their companions without being noticed.

There was definitely something different about Borral, she decided. He looked ill; pale and clammy. It hadn't escaped Heset, who glanced at him every time he lifted a shaky hand and took a sip from the cup of water that he'd topped up twice already.

Shanna appeared no worse for wear, but then she was Thmei's Lo'taur and would have most likely known the fruity wine wasn't safe to consume in vast quantities. Either that, or she was used to drinking it and had built up some form of immunity.

To'ran excelled at being the loyal Lo'taur he was pretending to be. She felt his gaze on her at all times, his attentive behaviour beginning to creep her out a little. It was one thing for him to act like her devoted servant; another to have him look at her with that smug little smile that set her nerves on edge.

She was pleased her father was in the room, taking comfort in his presence even though she couldn't see him. She knew he'd be there at the smallest of signals but still wished Daniel and Teal'c were there, too. She'd feel better knowing Jack had someone to watch his back in the way she did, especially as by her count there were still two of Thmei's guards unaccounted for, and one of Heset's attendants alongside one of her guards. Though she had every confidence in Jack's abilities to investigated undetected, she was still worried about what might happen if he was caught.

The hand device she wore glowed lightly in response to anxiety and she shifted her hand to her lap before anyone could notice. It was something her father had insisted on, something Jack had agreed wholeheartedly with. While she hated that she had the ability to use the device that was capable of so much devastation, the men who cared for her were glad she had it as a form of protection. She'd rather swap it for her P90 any day of the week but knew that would take some very creative explaining to her fellow 'Goa'uld'.

"We think it is important to agree on what we all bring to this potential alliance." Heset sat demurely in her seat, staring across the table at Thmei in an open challenge before turning her smile on Ament. "Ament, perhaps you would like to start?"

"Of course." Sam inclined her head, allowing a small smirk to curl the corners of her mouth. "Though I have no ships, I have a number of planets under my control. Several feature established mining colonies, of both naquada and the raw crystals that are used to power our technology. I also have a loyal army of two hundred Jaffa throughout my domain," she continued in the synthesised voice of the Goa'uld, recalling what Anise had told her about Ament's cover story. "I have gathered much in the way intelligence on many of the System Lords. I know their weaknesses. I have loyal Jaffa working amongst the ranks of Lord Yu, Bastet and Osiris." She paused for dramatic effect, allowing her smirk to grow before she played her Ace. "When Nirrti died, I was able to procure the technology and scientific research that she left behind. I have knowledge of each of the worlds where she conducted her experiments and access to each of the labs she used to do so."

It was a risky claim to make, but one both Jacob and Anise felt secure in. There were only rumours amongst the Goa'uld that Nirrti was indeed dead, whereas the Tok'ra and SG-1 knew it was so having being there when she'd been killed.

"You have access to Nirrti's research?" Thmei's eyes flashed, her expression surprised. "And you have not before thought it pertinent to share this?"

"It is my research now," Sam said with a careless shrug. "However, I would be willing to share it, should the terms of our alliance be agreed."

"We are sure that they will be," Heset interrupted before Thmei could respond, a blinding smile aimed at Sam. "We have three ships at our disposal, five planets and an army of six hundred Jaffa." It was her turn to smirk, the corners of her lips curving upwards. "We also have knowledge of the Tau'ri, of which we believe will be of unequalled value to the other System Lords and will therefore guarantee they listen to our demands."

"Information on the Tau'ri?" Thmei demanded. "How would you come to have this, Heset? You have had no dealings with them. You have not encountered them."

"We have our sources," Heset responded haughtily. "And they tell us that the Tau'ri have information that Anubis greatly desires." She smirked and arched a challenging eyebrow. "What of you, Thmei? What do you bring to this alliance, asides from a very lacklustre wine?"

Thmei bristled, eyes narrowed, but clenched her fists instead of responding to the insult. She took a few moments to compose herself before answering, just long enough for Sam to hear her father take a step closer to the table just in case the Goa'uld planned to lash out at her foe. "We bring ships, Jaffa and technology. We bring powers the likes of which our kind thought lost to them."

"Powers?" Heset scoffed. "What kind of powers?"

"In time, we will demonstrate," Thmei said slyly, her gaze flickering to Borral.

Heset didn't seem to notice, but Sam did. She cleared her throat, wanting to calm the situation before either of the Goa'uld grew tired of the game playing. She didn't think they'd get violent, not so early into the summit, but the last thing she wanted was for one of them to flounce out and catch Jack in the act of snooping in their rooms.

"Perhaps instead of competing over what we can each bring to the alliance, we should be agreeing on what we hope to get from it," she proposed, doing her best to sound bored of their in-fighting. "There is little point discussing the matter further until we are sure our goals are aligned, after all."

"Agreed, Ament." Heset glanced at Sam, giving her a small smile, before turning her flashing eyes on Thmei. "What are your thoughts, Thmei? What do you wish to get out of an alliance?"

#

The hallways of the temple were quiet but he didn't let his guard drop. There were two too many Goa'uld in the building for him to be happy, not to mention the Jaffa they'd brought with them. He'd headed to Heset's rooms first, knowing there'd only be one Jaffa there and one servant, and wanting to find out if there was any truth to Thmei's theory that Heset was involved with another Goa'uld, too.

He wasn't surprised that the door was unlocked, despite the Goa'uld having been given keys to keep their rooms secure. They were too arrogant to believe they needed to, too secure in the illusion of being true Goddesses to believe that anyone would dare challenge them.

The first room he stepped into was empty of any signs of life. He closed the door quietly behind him and stood for a moment, listening.

When there was no sound from within the connecting chambers, Jack felt able to proceed, though his hand tightened on the zat he'd convinced Jacob to let him bring. The first room was a living area, not as luxurious as the suite he shared with Sam but comfortable enough to satisfy the whims of the Goa'uld. Tor'an and Anise had done a good job in making preparations, he thought grudgingly, mentally awarding Anise with more praise than the man posing as Ament's loyal Lo'taur.

'Don't go there, Jack,' he warned himself, knowing it would be a distraction to allow his brain to wander in the direction of To'ran and the man's motivations for going along with the Tok'ra plan. Instead, he pushed the smarmy would-be snakehead out of his mind and ventured further into the rooms.

The bed chamber seemed the logical place to check first; most women, Goa'uld or not, would hide their precious belongings and those they wanted to keep secret there, he reasoned. He was willing to bet Heset was no different; she might have anticipated visitors to her living quarters during the summit but wouldn't have expected anyone other than her entourage to be permitted to her private bed chamber.

Gauzy curtains, gaudy gold fixings and furnishings. It made him roll his eyes to see it. The Goa'uld were a cliché, and in desperate need of a good interior decorator Jack thought. He had a vague memory of Daniel speculating once after one too many beers that the need for glitz and gold was something inbuilt into all Goa'uld through their symbiotes, and the memory made him smile despite the situation he found himself in.

God, but he wished Daniel and Teal'c were there. Daniel could've helped Sam navigate the trickier aspects of the Goa'uld negotiations, while it would've been reassuring to know Teal'c was around when everything inevitably went to hell in a handbasket.

He methodically checked the drawers and cabinets of the room, looking for something that didn't belong. He found one or two items he couldn't identify, one or two he didn't want to even try to guess at, but nothing that set off alarm bells. Carefully making sure that everything he touched was put back in its rightful place, he made his way out of Heset's rooms and along the stone hallways towards Thmei's.

She was the greater threat; his instincts told him that. Though Heset was the one they thought might have connections to Ba'al - and Thmei clearly thought it was still the case, too – Thmei was the one To'ran had warned them was quick to temper. She was the one who had been acting suspiciously since arriving at the temple, and who Jacob told him to watch out for.

If he could find something in her room, something that would explain what she hoped to gain from drugging the companions of her fellow Goa'uld, it might be enough to confront her and get her to force her hand.

Jack approached the door slowly, listening for any activity going on inside. There were two Jaffa who should have been guarding the room and it unnerved him when he opened the door to find no sign of either of them.

Where were they? He wondered as he began to explore the second Goa'uld's quarters. And, more importantly, what were they doing?

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the delay in posting. I hope to get back into the routine of writing regularly soon. Not a real choice this time but I'm open to speculation - where are the missing servant/Jaffa from Heset's quarters, and the two Jaffa from Thmei's?


	15. Chapter 15

#

There were a number of questionable things in Thmei's suite, not all of them of a suspicious nature. Jack found a bottle of what he presumed to be the same wine she'd had served the night before and took a small sample of it, not wanting to risk taking the whole bottle. He found another potion hidden in the small cabinet next to her bed, five glass vials of it, and slipped one into his pocket for Sam and Jacob to study, hoping it wouldn't be missed.

He was vaguely disappointed to find no Goa'uld communication devices in either of their rooms and was just about to make his way out of Thmei's suite when he heard the door to it open.

Muttering a curse under his breath, he made his way to the large window and the balcony beyond, hoping the curtain would conceal his presence until he found a way to make a safe escape.

"My Lady," the low voice of a Jaffa reached him as the door to the bed chambers opened to admit the Goa'uld and her companion. "Your orders have been followed out."

"Perfect," Thmei purred, satisfaction colouring her tone. "The slave girl, she knows what to say and do?"

"She does, my lady. She was extremely receptive once the drug was administered. She will tell Heset that the Jaffa has decided to defect to Ament's ranks and will report back on what Heset's reaction is. She has also received instruction to ensure the one known as Borral does not find out of her allegiance to you, my Lady."

"Excellent. You will be rewarded richly for your loyalty, Faron," Thmei murmured. Jack's expression contorted behind the curtain as he heard the unmistakable sound of the Goa'uld kissing her Jaffa. "Now," Thmei said after a long moment. "We need you to locate the one known as To'ran and the one known as Jo'han. We wish to know the location of the worlds that were formally under the control of the Goddess Nirrti. One of them must know."

"My lady, if I may," the Jaffa, Faron, began.

"Of course. Speak freely."

"From my observations, the one known as Jo'han is more likely to know Ament's secrets. I do not believe To'ran is as close to Ament as he led us to believe."

Clever Jaffa, Jack thought grimly, hands clenching into fists.

"Indeed, but To'ran could still provide useful. The one known as Jo'han has proven elusive," Thmei added, frustration edging into her voice. "You could not find him last evening?"

"He spent the night with Ament," Faron answered. "I had one of my men keep watch. To'ran returned to the servant quarters after the evening meal but Jo'han remained with his Goddess."

"They are lovers, then. We had suspected as much. Jo'han will know her secrets but will be harder to gain access to. Still, it would be worthwhile should we be able to claim him as our own. He would be most… useful."

"I will do what I can, my lady," Faron vowed.

Jack flinched at the thought of ever being 'claimed' by Thmei and resolved to keep his distance from her and her Jaffa. In the meantime, he needed to find a way out of her suite without being noticed…

#

"Is there a reason you're climbing through my daughter's bedroom window?" Jacob asked, his voice tinged with amusement though his expression was serious as Jack had ever seen it.

"Just give me a hand, will you, Dad?" Jack muttered, perspiration glistening at his temples and on her forearms. He'd had to climb over the balcony of Thmei's rooms when it became apparent the Goa'uld was going to reward her Jaffa right there and then, and it'd taken almost all his strength to keep a hold on the stone walls as he'd navigated his way from Thmei's suite to Sam's, conscious of the considerable drop down if he lost his footing or grip.

Jacob was still smirking as he went to help Jack climb through the window, an eyebrow arched as the Colonel fell the rest of the way in, flexing his fingers to try and get the feeling back in them. "You do know there is a door, right? It would be easier than the window."

"Sir?" Sam emerged from the bathroom to see him on the floor, confusion warring with concern. "What…? Are you okay?"

"Oh, he's fine, Sammie. Just decided to scale the building, apparently." Jacob's smirk faded a little – just a little – at the flicker of worry on his daughter's face as it took Jack a moment longer to catch his breath. He reached down and offered Jack a hand, using Selmac's strength to pull the other man to his feet. "Did you find anything?"

Jack nodded, reaching into his pocket. "Couple of things. Heset's clear," he added, handing the two vials to Jacob. "Thmei's definitely up to something. She's got another one of Heset's attendants under her thrall now, and I think she's had one of the Jaffa killed. Don't know where or how, but her First Prime, Faron, was getting rewarded for it when I made a hasty exit."

"A hasty exit from where?" Sam asked, glancing between him and her father as Jacob opened one of the vials to cautiously sniff its contents.

"Her bed chambers." Jack's expression said everything he didn't say aloud. "Careful, Jake. Whatever's in those vials is what she used on Borral, and on the other one. Her game plan is to drug 'em and find out Heset's secrets. She's planning to do the same thing to To'ran and me, too."

"You?" Jacob looked up, startled.

"They've realised To'ran isn't as close to his so-called Goddess as he had them believe," Jack said with a grimace. "She's got her Jaffa looking out for an opportunity."

"We'll have to make sure they don't get one," Jacob muttered, grimacing as he put the top back on one vial and started to undo the other. "If Selmac is right, this first one is the same as what was in the wine yesterday."

"The truth serum," Sam murmured, shifting a little uncomfortably. She glanced at Jack and felt her face flush at the small grin on his face. Thankfully her father was preoccupied with the second serum, his brow furrowed as he conferred internally with Selmac. "What about the other one? Dad?"

Jacob's gaze was distant, his jaw slack. Since he was nearest, Jack gave him a small shove. "Hello? Dad?"

"Sorry." Jacob blinked sluggishly, his expression taking time to clear. "That's potent. It took Selmac a moment to counter its effects."

"Does Selmac know what it is?" Sam asked, eyeing the vial warily as her father hurried to recap it.

His eyes glowed as Selmac took over. "I believe it is tonic long thought lost to the Goa'uld. It was synthesised by the Queens, used in the act of securing the strongest of the species whom they wished to use as hosts to procure the necessary DNA that would guarantee the compatibility of the symbiote."

"Hathor," Jack muttered, staring at the vial as though it might come alive and bite him. "That sounds like the stuff she used."

"It is," Selmac confirmed gravely. "The Goa'uld Queens have the ability to ingest it without experiencing any harm."

"It was in her breath," Sam murmured, eyes narrowing in thought. "But you said Queens used it, Queens as in those who can produce symbiotes? I didn't think there were many of them left."

Jacob nodded, back in control. "There aren't, and those who do still live are fiercely protected. Thmei isn't one of them. She, like the other Goa'uld who identify as female, calls herself a queen but she isn't one in the true sense of the word."

"How sure are we about that?" Jack asked warily. "She's definitely not gonna start, you know, popping out the little snake babies, is she?"

"We're sure, Jack," Jacob assured him, his tone amused. "But somehow she's got hold of this formula, and that could make her a useful ally for any of the System Lords. Selmac believes, and I agree, that she may be using this summit as a way to judge whether Heset still has a connection with Ba'al that she can exploit. Can you imagine what he would do with this kind of control?"

Jack grimaced. "I'd rather not." He looked between Jacob and Sam. "So the plan is to make sure she doesn't get to do that, right?"

"We had hoped to simply gather information during this summit," Selmac answered, the expression on Jacob's face grave. "However, we cannot allow Thmei to make contact with the more powerful System Lords. We must therefore ensure that she is unable to do so."

"Kill her, you mean," Sam mused, shoulders squaring at the different direction their mission had taken. "What about Heset?"

"If it becomes necessary," Selmac agreed. "However, we would prefer not to. As we have discussed previously –"

"Yeah, yeah. We don't want to kill off all the minor Goa'uld and just leave one big power-hungry snake in charge of everything," Jack reeled off with a shrug. "We got it. So we get rid of Thmei, and head home. Sounds easy enough." There was a moment of silence and he realised both Sam and Jacob – and it was definitely Jacob now – staring at him. "What?"

"You and I have different definitions of the word easy, Jack," Jacob said, shaking his head. "Let's come up with a plan of action. The sooner we get this done, the better I'm sure we'll all feel."

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choices, choices... Should Thmei get her claws into one of Sam's servants, or should Heset confront them over her missing Jaffa?


	16. Chapter 16

#

Their intention was to find To'ran before they re-joined everyone in the banquet chamber. When they couldn't find him, and none of the servants in quarters below knew where he was, alarm bells began to ring.

They weren't given time to formulate a plan, however, as Heset stormed into the hall, flanked by her remaining Jaffa. Borral followed, his expression disinterested, and a young attendant, pale and glassy-eyed, was dragged along by the furious Goddess.

"Where is he?" Heset demanded, her hand tightening to leave visible marks on the young woman's arm. "We demand to have him returned to us at once."

Glad of the warning Jack had given her, Sam adopted the haughty pose of a Goa'uld and arched a scathing eyebrow. "Of whom do you speak?"

"My Jaffa," Heset spat. "This one," she added, shaking the girl, "tells us he has defected to your ranks."

"Then she is mistaken," Sam responded, catching a glimpse of Jack's lips twitching as she slipped into the persona effortlessly. "I have not gained a Jaffa. If anything, I appear to have lost a loyal servant. I do not suppose you have seen To'ran, have you?"

"To'ran?" Heset questioned confusion colouring her voice. "We have not seen him."

"As I have not seen your Jaffa." Sam cast a slow glance around the room. "As I do not see Thmei. Perhaps there is a connection."

A growl escaped Heset as the Goa'uld spun away, intending to go in search of Thmei. At that moment, Thmei herself glided into the room, the sheer material of her overskirt flowing behind her.

"Where is he?" Heset seethed, stalking towards Thmei. Her hand was raised, fingers curled, nails as sharp as claws just waiting to strike. "Where is our Jaffa?"

"Your Jaffa?" Thmei repeated, her voice cloyingly sweet. "We are sure we do not know. What is this?" She continued, arching an eyebrow as she glanced between Heset and Sam. "Are we not to continue discussing our new alliance?"

Heset growled. "There will be no alliance! We would never align ourselves with the likes of you! You are weak, pitiful! You lie and deceive —"

"As do all Goa'uld," Thmei retorted with a smirk. "It is the nature of the beast, is it not? To lie and deceive." Her gaze sharpened, lips twisting as she looked to Sam. "Though it is not just the Goa'uld, is it, Ament? The Tau'ri and Tok'ra are just as capable."

Sam stilled and resisted the urge to glance at Jack or her father. "Deception is not the sole skill of one race," she agreed with what she hoped was an uninterested shrug.

"Some are more skilled than others." Thmei smiled, baring her teeth. She clicked her fingers and her Jaffa pushed forward a man it took Sam a few moments to recognise.

To'ran.

The man had had better days, one side of his face bruised with blood drying at the corner of his mouth. But he didn't seem in pain or discomfort. After righting himself, he walked to stand beside Thmei, straightened and looked to Sam and the two men with her with a twisted smirk.

"To'ran," Thmei purred, turning to face the man beside her. She let her hand rest against his chest, the metal tips of the hand device she wore playing idly with his buttons. "Perhaps you would like to share with Heset what you told us about your so-called Goddess?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be lies," Jack interrupted, shooting a glare at To'ran as he took a step closer to Sam.

Jacob nodded his agreement. "He has betrayed our Queen. How can we believe a word he says?"

Thmei laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You would say that, wouldn't you? Selmac."

"Who or what is Selmac?" Heset demanded. "And where is our Jaffa?"

"We know and care not where your Jaffa is, Heset. We are, however, very interested in what To'ran has to say of his former mistress. We believe you, too, shall be very interested, Heset." Thmei tilted her head. "Or do you wish to continue this charade, this pretence that you planned to align yourself with us when you have had no intention?"

"We had every intention," Heset retorted, crossing her arms across her chest as her eyes flashed in indignation. "It is you who came here to play games and offer nothing of real value."

"We beg to differ," Thmei shrugged. "We came with the intention of discovering whom you work for, but it would appear there was something more valuable for us to learn. To'ran," she commanded, "tell our dear friend Heset what it is you wish for most, above all else."

"I wish for power, my Lady," To'ran spoke, his words slow and slurred. "I wish to know the might of the Goa'uld, to share it. I wish for a symbiote of my own so that I may crush those who belittle me."

Heset rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "As do all Lo'taur. To serve a God so closely is to want to be one. This is not news, Thmei."

"To'ran," Thmei continued as though Heset hadn't spoken. "Tell us of your Goddess. Of the one known as Ament."

To'ran looked directly at Sam, his eyes clear and calculating. "She is no Goddess," he began, his lips quirking upwards. "She is –"

"Silence!" The unexpected command was sharp, harsh, and came from the doorway to the room. "You will speak no more, To'ran, or you will suffer the full wrath of your God."

#


	17. Chapter 17

#

"Who are you?" Heset demanded, whirling to face the newcomer.

"Yes," Thmei agreed, her eyes narrowed in obvious suspicion. "Who dares interrupt our summit without an invitation?"

"Silence, you fool. You are here at my invitation." Anise glared at the Goa'uld for a moment, before turning her gaze to To'ran. "And you," she continued, though there was a waver in her voice Sam hoped Heset and Thmei would be oblivious to. "Explain yourself. You were to support my Lo'taur during these negotiations on my behalf, and here I find you about to betray her?"

To'ran looked confused and, for the first, time a little afraid. "I... I..."

"To'ran," Thmei interrupted, drawing his attention back to her. She leaned in closer, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she stopped, her lips a hairsbreadth from his own. "Who is this woman? What is her role here?"

"She is... She is..." To'ran swallowed hard. "She is A-"

"Ament," Anise interrupted, eyes flashing. "I am Ament, true ruler of this world and all who dwell within it. I apologise for the deception but we felt it was necessary. We had reason to believe this summit was nothing more than an excuse to assassinate me, so devised a plan to have my Lo'taur, Sam'an, pose as me until such a time that we were able to establish the validity of the claims you made." Her lip curled back in a sneer as she glared at Thmei. "As suspected, it would appear you cannot be trusted, Thmei. What were you hoping to gain from this game of yours?"

"It would appear that the only person playing a game here is you, Ament. If you truly are who you claim to be. This one," Thmei prodded To'ran's chest with the tip of her finger, the metal of the hand device making him flinch. "This one told us that the woman you claim to be your Lo'taur is no other than Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri. That her lover is Jack O'Neill and the other masquerading as her First Prime is the Tok'ra known as Jacob Carter, host to Selmac. How do you explain this, Ament?"

"Simply," Anise retorted, waving her hand dismissively. "To'ran has deceived you, just as he has deceived me in declaring himself to be loyal to me and only me. To'ran?" She turned her attention to her lover, eyebrow arched. "Explain yourself."

"I..." To'ran glanced from Anise to Thmei, his expression desperate. "She lies!" He declared after a moment, raising his hand to point it at Anise. "She is also Tok'ra," he announced. "She deceives you, Lady Thmei, Lady Heset."

As Anise stared at him, doing her best to conceal her shock and surprise, Heset narrowed her eyes and glanced from one Goa'uld to the next. Her gaze travelled to Sam and Jack, standing silently together, and her expression turned to one of mild interest. "If you are telling the truth, To'ran, when why would you profess your loyalty to a Tok'ra?"

"They promised me a symbiote," To'ran explained hurriedly, unable to look in the direction of the heartbroken Tok'ra. "They said if I helped them with this deception that my reward would be to become one of them."

Heset laughed derisively. "And you agreed? You wished to be Tok'ra?"

"I wished for a symbiote," To'ran corrected, hanging his head. "I wish to be a God. To know the true power of the Goa'uld -"

"Tok'ra have no power," Heset said dismissively. "They are weak and they are unworthy."

"On this, we can agree," Thmei added, glancing back at Anise. "Are you Tok'ra?" She asked, idly stretching her fingers, the jewel in the centre of the hand device she wore beginning to glow in response. "Have you deceived us?"

"I am Goa'uld. I am Ament." Anise held her head up high, eyes flashing gold as she glared at To'ran. "It is he who deceives us all," she continued, lifting her own hand to reveal the hand device she, too, wore. "He would seek to destroy us, to prevent an alliance from taking place."

Thmei looked from Anise to To'ran. The man at her side gulped, his face pale and sweaty. "Do you deceive us, To'ran?" She asked sweetly. "Do not lie to us. We are a Goddess. We know all."

"I do not lie to you, my Lady Thmei." To'ran stumbled over his words. "I-I serve you, my Queen. You promised that if I did -"

"What did she promise?" Anise demanded, sweeping the skirt of her gown aside with one hand as she took a step closer. "Tell me, To'ran, what did Thmei promise in order to earn your loyalty?"

"She... She promised to make me a God," To'ran announced. "She promised that I could serve at her side, that she would allow me the gift of the symbiote carried within the womb of her First Prime when it has matured."

Heset laughed again, shaking her head. "You are a fool, To'ran. Thmei has no intention of serving alongside any other. It is the reason Ra chose Hathor as his consort. He knew as do all among the System Lords that Thmei cannot be trusted. She will betray any who trust her at the earliest opportunity."

"And yet here you are, Heset," Thmei growled, pushing To'ran away from her, making him stumble. "You claim you came here intending to pledge allegiance to us, yet now you say we cannot be trusted?"

"You cannot. No Goa'uld can." Heset shook her head. "We had hoped that an alliance would allow us to gain an increased foothold amongst the System Lords but we see now that this will not be possible. We will take our leave," she continued, addressing her comments to Anise. "If you truly are Ament, perhaps our paths will cross again." She glanced at Sam and Jack, a small smile playing on her lips, "and if you truly are the Ta'uri of Earth, we are sure we will meet again."

The Goa'uld turned on her heel and strode from the room, her Jaffa falling into step behind her. Borral and the slave girl who served her hesitated, both glancing at Thmei for guidance. When neither was acknowledged by the Goa'uld who'd ordered them drugged, they hung their heads and followed Heset from the room.

"This is unacceptable!" Thmei screamed. She started towards Anise, then changed her mind, advancing towards Sam instead. "You! Answer us! Who are you?"

Sam was quiet for a moment, studying the irate Goa'uld in front of her. "I don't have to answer to you. You are no God of mine."

"Insolence!" Thmei spat, raising her hand. "You have deceived us, and will therefore pay the price."

As two hand devices were activated, all hell broke loose.

#

There were two bodies on the floor, both in crumpled heaps where they'd been thrown by the raw power of the Goa'uld hand device.

The Jaffa belonging to Thmei fled and no one cared to stop them; their Goddess was amongst the dead and there would be no retribution for their desertion.

Sam knelt at Jack's side, her hand trembling as she wiped at the blood oozing from a gash at his brow, trying to keep it from getting into his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that," she chided him softly, her heart rate slowly returning to normal as the bone-chilling fear she felt at seeing him thrown back away from her began to fade.

"If I hadn't, she would've hit you with the full blast," Jack argued. He tried to sit up, groaning at the nausea the gesture brought on.

"Take it easy, Jack," Jacob advised, crouching down on his other side. "You took quite a blow to the head when you hit that wall."

"Could've been worse," Jack muttered. His gaze landed on the body nearest to them and he found himself barely able to stifle a shudder, able to imagine it was Sam's far too easily.

Thmei's lifeless eyes stared back.

"C'mon," Jacob murmured, putting his arm under Jack's. "Let's get you up. We'll have to get you cleaned up and check out that wound. I had Teal'c bring the healing device so we should have you back to normal in no time. Relatively speaking," he added with a grin, though his eyes still showed his worry for the younger man he'd come to love like a son.

Worry and gratitude, for he knew just as well as Jack did that if the Colonel hadn't moved so quickly, nothing short of a sarcophagus could have saved Sam.

Shaken, and a little bruised herself from falling to the floor when Jack had pushed her out of the way, Sam stood unsteadily, watching her father lead Jack towards the table and the only chair at it that had survived unscathed. She longed to follow, wanting to stay close to him, but she knew he wasn't the only person in need of comfort.

She stepped over Thmei's body, and made her way to where Anise sat on the floor.

The Tok'ra's expression was lost, her eyes wild with grief and pain. In her arms lay the broken body of To'ran, the man she'd loved, the man who'd betrayed her.

The man Sam had had no choice but to kill.

Three blasts from the hand device had resulted in two instant deaths.

Thmei had injured Jack in her attempt at killing Sam; Anise had killed Thmei in a responding attack.

The howl that had escaped To'ran was inhuman, full of rage and bitterness. He'd charged at Anise, dagger he'd taken from his robes in hand, screaming at her for killing the Goddess who'd drugged him and promised him the world.

Sam had acted on impulse, on instinct. The device on her hand had become a part of her, fuelled by her fear that Jack was hurt, fuelled by anger that To'ran had betrayed them, fuelled by gratitude that Anise had saved her life.

To'ran had been thrown across the room, away from the lover he sought to kill. There'd been a sickening crunch as bones broke on impact and he'd slumped to the floor, lifeless.

"Anise," Sam began, doing her best not to look at the broken body of the man Anise cradled in her arms. "Anise, I am so, so sorry. He was going to kill you. I had no choice -"

"We know." It was Freya who spoke, her voice soft and broken. "We owe you our lives, Major Carter, and we are grateful for it. But..." A tear escaped her eye, slid down her cheek and landed on the still face of the man she'd loved. "Anise is angry," she continued quietly. "She uses anger to hide her hurt. We believed that he loved us. That he wanted to be Tok'ra to be with us."

Sam bit her lip, wanting nothing more than to find some way of comforting the heartbroken woman who suddenly seemed so much younger, so more unworldly than Sam knew her to be. "He was drugged," she started to say. "He was under Thmei's thrall. Perhaps if he hadn't been..."

"He betrayed us. Me." Freya lifted her gaze to Sam's, her eyes shimmering with tears her symbiote called her weak for letting show. "His eyes were clear when he came towards me. I froze, as did Anise. We would have let him kill us had you not stopped him."

"He loved you," Sam started again, not really believing it but wanting to ease the pain in the other woman's eyes.

"He loved the idea of what we could give him. A symbiote." Freya's eyes flashed and Anise took over. Her soft expression hardened, disgust taking the place of distress as she all but pushed To'ran body off her lap. "He believed we were no different from the Goa'uld. He sought power and control and would have been an insult to the Tok'ra. You did us a great service, Major Carter," the Tok'ra continued, getting smoothly to her feet. "If you will excuse me, I will contact the others and let them know what has happened here."

Getting to her feet once again, Sam watched her go before taking her place beside Jack and her father.

"Let her be," Jacob advised her softly, removing the gauze he'd been using to step the flow of blood from the wound on Jack's head. "She'll be fine, Sam."

"She's heartbroken," Sam argued quietly, picking up a fresh piece of cloth to press it against Jack's head. He made a small, pained sound but she noticed him lean into her touch. "She thought he really loved her."

"Maybe on some level he did," Jacob said with a shrug. "I don't suppose we'll ever know." He cleared his throat and, on hearing Selmac tell him that the command couple in front of him needed a moment alone, sighed softly. "I'll go and get that healing device."

"See if you can find out what brought Anise back here, too," Jack added as the older man began to take his leave. "Not that I'm not grateful - that was excellent timing - but I'm curious why she came back so soon."

Jacob nodded his agreement as he started out of the room, also curious as to what had brought Anise back to the Temple. "Will do, Jack."

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was unexpected. Something triggered my muse to come back with a vengeance so here we are. Last choice for you now as I'll wrap this up in the next chapter: where do you want the story to end? In the temple with Sam and Jack, or back on Earth?


	18. Chapter 18

#  
Osiris was dead, Jacob explained, her host finally free from her oppression. Anise had been amongst the Tok'ra who received the message asking them to help save Sarah Gardner and, as the mission she'd left to embark on was redundant after the death of the Goa'uld, Anise opted to return to A'hara to let the Tau'ri know in person - and to see To'ran.

No one wanted to dwell on how that had gone, certainly not Sam who carried the lingering guilt at being the one who ended To'ran's life, so when it was suggested that they return to Earth and let the Tok'ra operatives do what needed to be done on A'hara, they jumped at the chance.

Subdued in their victory, the weary command pair of SG-1 changed into their usual attire and followed Jacob and Anise to the Stargate.

"I'll stop by for a visit soon," Jacob promised, giving Sam a hug as Jack pressed the symbols for Earth on the DHD. "Get some rest, Sam. You've earned it."

She smiled and hugged him back, but didn't make any promises. She knew the chances of getting time to rest before the next big adventure for SG-1 were slim but accepted it as part and parcel of the life she lived.

The life she'd chosen.

She'd had the chance to try for normal, after all, and had turned away from it at the first opportunity.

"Take care of our girl, Jack," she heard her father say sternly to Jack, half aware of two of the most important men in her lives shaking hands as Anise sent the Tok'ra IDC code through the active Stargate.

"I will, Dad," she heard Jack promise. And then: "c'mon, Carter. Let's go home."

It felt like a long time since they'd been home, longer than it actually was. And, as much as she longed for the familiarity of Earth, the comfort of home, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive of going back after all that had happened.

#

Daniel was, understandably, preoccupied with Sarah. He wasn't there to welcome them home, but they heard his voice in low murmurs as he comforted the weeping woman behind a curtained off area of the infirmary. Janet and her nursing staff carried out Sam and Jack's post-mission physicals quietly in deference to the couple kept out of sight, and Teal'c stood keeping a silent vigil, guarding the curtained off area after welcoming Sam and Jack home.

It felt like everything had changed, shifted, and Sam found herself wondering when things would right themselves again and if her heart would be as broken as Anise's, as bruised as Sarah's, when it did.

They were careful to maintain a respectful distance while on base, slipping back into the roles of Colonel and Major like a second skin. It was comforting on one level, unsettling on another. During their briefing with General Hammond, Jack's expression had remained closed off to her and she found herself feeling it was more than him just being a better actor than she'd given him credit for.

Finally, free to go, Sam made it to the surface before realising she didn't have a car at the base.

She spotted Jack's truck and realised Daniel or Teal'c must've have driven it back from Peterson for him - a nice gesture but not one that helped her much.

She heard him before she saw him, closing her eyes briefly as he said goodnight to the SF on duty and sauntered away from the checkpoint.

"Need a lift, Carter?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, heading towards his truck without waiting for an answer.

Butterflies took flight in her stomach as she followed him across the darkened parking lot.

#

He glanced at her after taking the turnoff for his place, waiting to see if she objected. If she looked uncomfortable, he promised himself he would've taken the next left and done a small detour to get back on track to go to her house.

Instead of objecting, he noticed her shoulders relax a little and heard a soft sigh he chose to believe was relief.

The drive was made in silence, the tension between them causing the air to grow thick. Jack wondered if she felt the same need he did, and shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat.

One night wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He wanted more - he wanted everything and even that still wouldn't be enough. He wasn't entirely sure Sam was on the same page but he was determined to find out.

Pulling up outside his house, Jack stared at the darkened windows, unable to believe such a small time has passed since they'd last been inside. He was wondering how to broach the subject when Sam cleared her throat beside him.

"We have a conversation to finish," she said quietly, biting nervously on her bottom lip. "I mean if you want to."

"Yeah." He swallowed reflexively, visions of soft skin under his lips and hands coming back to him. "The conversation might've shifted a little."

The blush that stained her cheeks was unfamiliar but welcome. It made him grin to see her flush, to know he was able to get her flustered no matter how confident and capable she was.

"A little," she admitted, smiling shyly in response.

In silence, they left the truck and walked to the door. He was aware of Sam standing behind him as he unlocked the door and cursed himself as his hands shook like a teenager on his first date. He heard her low, shaky intake of breath and was glad he wasn't the only one feeling unsteady.

"Beer?"

"Please."

He left her to settle onto his sofa and went to fetch them drinks, turning on a few lights here and there as it went to illuminate the room softly. When he returned, she was gazing into space, biting her lip, hands clasped nervously in her lap to keep from fidgeting.

"This feels surprisingly awkward," he murmured, passing her a bottle. "All things considered."

"Awkward enough to not want to have this conversation?" She asked, her blue eyes lowered.

"Never." To prove the point, he sat himself down beside her. "What happened on that planet..."

"Can't happen again," she finished for him, shrugging a shoulder. As he reeled from the blow of thinking she meant it would never happen again, Sam continued quietly. "Not on a mission. We should've had more control than that. I should have —"

"Carter," he interrupted, waiting till she glanced up at him to continue. "You weren't alone in that. You were so not alone. We're both responsible for our actions and, reluctantly, I agree. Not on a mission."

"But when we're not on a mission..." She lifted her gaze to meet his, eyebrow quirked, expression wary but hopeful. "Are we really going to do this?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what she meant; be together, break regulations, act on their feelings. But Jack didn't want to leave any room for misunderstandings, the thought of how close he'd come to losing her to a goddamn cop called Pete spurring him on. "We'll have to set ground rules," he found himself saying instead. "The first being that we keep it professional on missions."

"And at the SGC," she added, quietly but quickly, letting him know she'd been thinking about it, too.

"What about telling Hammond, the guys?"

"The guys, sure. They have a sixth sense about these things and probably know already," she muttered with the roll of her eyes. But she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "How do you think the General would react?"

He considered it for a moment, gathering all of the thoughts he'd had about since well before she'd chosen to accompany him to his house instead of go on her date with the cop. He thought about Jacob's reaction, about the conversations he'd had with Hammond over the years whenever something had happened to Sam or he'd come close to losing her.

"I don't think he'd be surprised," he told her quietly. "As long as we don't put him in a position where he has to formally acknowledge it, I think he'd happily turn a blind eye to it. Most people on base would."

He expected her to argue but was surprised when she nodded, her cheeks colouring again. "Janet said there's a betting pool," she murmured. "Half of her nurses are in on it, the other half are hoping you'll go after one of them instead."

"Never gonna happen." There was no one who even came close to turning his head at the SGC, or anywhere else, in a very long time. "So..."

"So."

"We're doing this?"

Her smile was shy, her eyes soft, "yeah, we're doing this."

"Well in that case." He grinned, in spite of the nervous fluttering in his chest. He put his bottle down, reached for hers and set that down, too. "Seems we should seal the deal somehow."

"Seems like we should," she murmured, her smile bright and brilliant. She leaned in when he did, her lips parting on a sigh as they met his.

Normal, Sam thought, was very overrated.

Who wanted normal when you could have Jack O'Neill?

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support with this story. Thank you for making me feel so welcome in my new-old-fandom, thank you for being lovely. Just thank you. I can't believe it's over, but am really looking forward to getting back to some of the wips I can't wait to share with you soon!


End file.
